Race Against Time
by Jonchp99
Summary: Jon and Ponch have disappeared and nobody knows where they are. Continues from my previous fics New Girl in Town and Love is Blind. Adult language and situations.
1. Chapter 1

**RACE AGAINST TIME**

**Chapter one **

Officer Frank Poncherello was waiting for his partner Jon Baker at their usual meeting place one crisp January morning. Ponch was chuckling to himself as he thought of how many times in the past couple of months that Jon had been the one running late. Usually it was Ponch who was never on time. He glanced at the early morning sky and noticed the red streaks as the sun started to come up which made him remember that old proverb. _Red sky at night, sailor's delight. Red sky in morning, sailor's warning. I wonder if that will come true today. It's certainly cold enough,_ he thought as he zipped up his heavy jacket. Finally Jon pulled up beside him.

"So, you finally made it," Ponch sniggered as he watched his partner undo his helmet.

"Sorry Ponch, I know how much being on time means to you," laughed Jon as he turned his motor off.

"So what gives partner, can't you handle married life?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well let's see, this is the second time this week that you're been late. Three times last week, once the week before…"

"You're got some nerve," interrupted Jon. "Considering the many times you've been late."

"Yeah, but this is Jon Baker we're talking about," Ponch countered with a grin. "The Jon Baker who's never late."

Jon laughed. "Alright you got me there. I'll admit that I've been late once or twice in the past few weeks."

Ponch chuckled. "Once or twice?"

"Anyway, what has this got to do with me being married?"

"I just figured that Cassy must be wearing you out, or keeping you busy in the mornings," Ponch replied with a twinkle in his eye.

Jon blushed slightly. "Well, you might be right there partner, but not this week."

"What! Don't tell me the three month honeymoon is over."

"No, of course not," Jon added quickly. "Cassy's been sick this week, that's why I've been late."

Ponch stopped laughing. "I hope it's not serious Jon."

"I'm not sure Ponch. We had some Chinese take-out the other night and she's been vomiting on and off ever since. We've got a doctor's appointment this afternoon."

"Gee, food poisoning can be bad, have you been sick?"

"No, just Cassy, which is strange as we both had the same dish, but I've been fine."

"I'm sure the doctor will sort it out. What time is your appointment?"

"Two-thirty," Jon's face lit up in a wicked grin. "And you know what that means don't you?"

"What?"

"You get to do all the reports today."

"Thanks partner," Ponch moaned. "Thanks very much."

"Anytime Ponch, anytime," Jon chuckled. "Come on we'd better get going."

Jon buckled up his helmet and they started up their motors. Ponch checked traffic and then pulled out onto the freeway with Jon close behind.

####################

Over in another part of town, Steven 'Butch' Williams was organizing his men. There was his former cell mate, Mark Smith who was known to everyone as Smithie who was sitting at the table cleaning his Colt 45 handgun. Next to him was Ricky Punter, who was still getting used to the outside world, having only been released from prison two weeks ago. They were discussing, or rather arguing over who to use as their fourth man for the next job they were planning to pull.

"I tell you Butch, that Jason will be fine for this job." Smithie looked up from cleaning his gun.

"And I keep telling you that your nephew is too green, he'll fall apart at the first sign of trouble," argued Ricky.

"Simmer down Punter!" Butch addressed Ricky. "If we want to pull this off today, we'll have to trust that Jason will keep his cool."

"Why does it have to be today?" whined Ricky.

Butch sighed. "How many times do I have to tell ya? Pacific Western Bank accepts a large delivery from the Mint on the second Wednesday of each month, and what's today?"

"Wednesday," Ricky answered. "Okay, I get the picture, but I'm still not happy about using Jason as the driver."

Smithie spoke up again. "Look, I know Jason is green. Hell, it's not his fault he's never been inside, but we can _trust_ him, which is more than I can say for that con you want to use."

"Alright, alright," Ricky conceded. "Jason it is then. Where is he anyway?"

"I had him go for a drive around the area to get a feel for the place." Butch looked at his watch. "He should be back shortly which gives us enough time to go over our plans again. This goes down at 12 noon today."

Smithie finished cleaning his gun. "12 noon? Isn't that asking for trouble? Ya know, being lunchtime and all."

Butch thought for a moment. "Ya know what Smithie? You're right for a change. It's just after nine, which still gives us plenty of time," he laughed menacingly. "We'll hit them with all we've got at 11:30 instead."

####################

"I tell you partner, they make the best burgers here. C'mon, let's order. I'm buying today."

Jon looked at his partner with an amused look on his face as they walked inside. "Bout time Ponch. How many times did I buy your lunch last week?"

"I told you Jon, I had a cash flow problem last week. I'll buy lunch tomorrow as well."

Jon grinned. "I'll keep you to that."

Ten minutes later and they were back outside with their meals. Ponch slipped his jacket off and watched as Jon bit into his bacon deluxe burger. "You were right Ponch, this _is _good! We'll have to bring Bear and Grossie over here some…" Jon was interrupted by their radios coming to life.

"Attention all units, be on the lookout for 211 suspects, believed to be traveling in a late model blue Ford Fairmont, license plate number George Ida Robert 782, last seen in the vicinity of Pacific Western Bank, corner of Central Avenue and Milford Street in Glendale. Suspects are believed to be armed and dangerous."

"Why us Jon?" Ponch grumbled as he took a large bite of his triple cheese burger. "Why are we always having lunch when we get these calls?" He grabbed his soda and gulped it down before following Jon and throwing away his meal.

"Did you get that license number?" Jon asked as he climbed aboard his motor.

"You know me Jon; I've got a head for numbers," Ponch said as he put his jacket back on.

"Yeah, I know Ponch, that's why I got the license number," Jon chuckled as he did up his helmet. He glanced at his partner and shook his head in wonder. "What is it with you and that jacket today? One minute it's on and the next it's off again. It's not that cold."

Ponch made an annoyed face, then smiled. "Yeah perhaps you're right_, mother_." He removed the jacket and put it away, then climbed aboard his motor and they headed towards the freeway.

They turned onto the Westbound Ventura Freeway and had been travelling for about ten minutes, when Jon spotted a blue Ford heading Eastbound that matched the description of the suspect vehicle.

"Check that out, Ponch." Jon pointed at the car.

"Yeah, it's worth a look."

They took the next off ramp and quickly got back on the freeway going east.

Jon picked up his radio mic. "LA 15 7 Mary 3 and 4 have spotted a vehicle matching the description of 211 suspect, traveling eastbound on the Ventura Freeway at the Glendale off ramp."

"10-4 7 Mary 3 and 4."

####################

Butch Williams was ecstatic. "Well, what can I say? They didn't know what hit them at the good old Pacific Western Bank."

"Yeah, when you pulled your gun on them Smithie, I nearly froze myself," laughed Ricky.

Smithie turned around from the front seat of the car, waving his trusty gun. "Yeah, she talks alright, doesn't she?"

"Come on Smithie, put it away," Butch half heartily growled. "We're not free and clear yet!"

"Sorry Butch," Smithie grinned. "How much do ya reckon we got?"

"We'll count it up properly later but I'd say, oh about half a million."

"$500,000?" Ricky bounced around in the back seat like a kid. "You're kiddin us."

"Nope, it's at least that much."

Jason spoke up from the driver's seat. "Well, don't go and spend it just yet. I've just spotted two Chippies."

Butch instantly sobered up. "Where Jase?"

"Going in the opposite direction."

"It's probably nothin, but you keep an eye out the back window Ricky."

"Sure thing, Butch."

Ricky looked out the back for the next few minutes. "Nothin. Hey, hang on a minute; I think I see them."

"Where?"

"Bout 10 cars back, Butch."

"Yeah, you're right, there are two of them."

"What do you want me to do Butch?" Jason gripped the steering wheel hard.

"Calm down Jason, that's the first thing," Smithie spoke up before Butch had a chance to answer. He looked at his nephew and pulled his Colt 45 out again. "I've got our insurance."

"Smithie put the gun away! How many times do I have to tell ya?"

"Sorry Butch."

Butch caught a glance of the road sign they had just passed and realized exactly where they were. He looked at Jason. "Take the next off ramp and head west toward Figueroa. We just passed the exit for Harry's place. We'll soon know if we're being followed."

####################

Jon radioed in. "LA 15 7 Mary 3 and 4, confirm 211 suspect vehicle California license number George Ida Robert 782 traveling Eastbound on the Ventura Freeway. Suspects just exited at San Rafael and are now heading west on Colorado Boulevard."

"10-4 7 Mary 3 and 4."

"Attention all units. 7 Mary 3 and 4 are following 211 suspects, heading west on Colorado Boulevard from the 134, Ventura Freeway. Responding units please identify."

"7 Adam responding from the Northbound 5, Golden State Freeway just east of the San Fernando Road exit. ETA 15 minutes."

####################

"It looks like they're following us. Okay Jason, do you know the way to Harry's storage yard from here?

"Yeah, I was out there once. There's a lot of vacant land out there."

"Yeah, you're right about that. It's pretty deserted. We'll lose them amongst the shipping containers that Harry keeps there."

"What's Harry up to with shipping containers?" Smithie asked.

Butch laughed. "Would you believe that he's trying to go straight? He gets these containers for next to nothing and then sells them on. They make good storage units ya know. They're weather proof and rat proof and the ranchers love them. Harry figures he's making a small fortune on them."

Smithie shook his head. "Harry straight? I'd have to see it for myself."

"Yeah, I agree. He's got about 100 of them out there at the moment, so we should be able to lose those two pigs."

Jason sped through the city and turned right onto Figueroa Street, which quickly became a two lane road that wound back and forth into the hills. Jon called in their new direction and Bear replied he was now eight minutes away.

"They're getting closer, Butch." Ricky was starting to get edgy. "We'll have to do more than just lose them; I'm not going back inside for anyone."

"Relax Ricky! I've got a plan. There's gotta be at least 100 containers out there. We'll bang them up a bit and throw them in one. Problem solved."

"Which way do you want me to go, Butch?" Jason had just turned into the yard. The main driveway veered off into three smaller laneways; one going straight ahead, one to the right and one to the left. There were rows of shipping containers lined up around each of the laneways.

"Take the one to the left. From what Harry has told me; he keeps his older ones in that section of the yard, and the newer ones up there." Butch pointed straight ahead. "The newer ones are ready to be sent out, so Harry keeps them locked up. Would you believe he has trouble with vandals out here," he said with a laugh.

Jason turned to the left and drove up a little way. "Now where to?"

"Pull over behind that container, then everyone get out and spread out."

Butch loved this: anything to get back at the pigs that made his life hell since he was a kid, or so he thought. He smiled to himself as he grabbed the steel bar he kept under the back seat.

The four men spread out amongst the shipping containers; they knew that there wasn't much time before the yard would be swarming with cops.

It wasn't long before the two motorcycle officers rode in, following the same laneway that Jason had. They stopped for a moment as one officer got on his radio. "LA this is 7 Mary 3. We are at a storage yard, 1594 Figueroa Street in Eagle Rock. We've lost contact with 211 suspects but are proceeding to search the area."

The dispatcher replied and the officers rode slowly forward. They stopped again, one pointing in one direction and riding off, the other one turned around and headed toward Butch who was crouched down behind one of the larger containers.

"This is too easy," Butch muttered as he clutched the steel bar in his hands like a baseball bat.

Butch waited for the exact moment as the officer rode slowly past him; he raised his arms and brought the steel bar down hard. It connected neatly across the officer's shoulders, knocking him unconscious and causing the motor to crash into the container next to him with a loud clang. He smirked as he flung the bar to the ground.

"One down, one to go." Butch dragged the unconscious officer out of the way and rolled him over.

"Well, who do we have here?" He read the officers name plate. "J Baker, huh? Well Officer Baker, you're not going to cause us any trouble, are you? Now we'll just find your partner and we'll be on our way."

Butch peeked around a corner and was startled by a sudden wind gust which blew dirt and grit into his face. He spluttered for a moment and noticed that Jason was a few containers away. "Jason, over here," he beckoned to him after he had spat the dirt out of his mouth.

Jason looked at the fallen officer. "Fuck! You haven't killed him, have ya?"

"Relax Jason; it's all in a day's work. He's only a pig!"

"I don't know Butch, I didn't… I didn't agree to this. I just came along to drive, that's all."

"Well you're in the big boy's league now, so you had better get used to it!"

"But Butch…"

"No buts Jason! Now stay here with him while I go and look for his partner."

Butch slipped away, leaving Jason alone with the officer. He knelt down and felt for a pulse, breathing a sigh of relief when he felt a faint one.

"Robberies are one thing, but this is different, it's brutal," Jason muttered to himself as he stood up and looked down at the officer. He knelt down again, searched through his pockets and came up with a wallet. Another gust of wind blew up, this one stronger than the one before. Jason looked up at the darkening sky. "Where the hell did those clouds come from? I hate the rain."

Looking inside the wallet Jason found a card with a name on it. He read aloud. "California Highway Patrol. Officer Jon Baker. Central Station. Los Angeles. (213) 506 7349 ."

Jason put the card in his own pocket and kept looking through the wallet; he came to a photo and let out a low whistle. "Hmmm she's nice, wouldn't mind a bit of her, too young to be a widow though." He kept the photo as well, took out the cash and quickly popped the wallet back in the officer's pocket.

Just then a gun shot rang out, causing Jason to look up. By the sounds of things, they had captured the other officer. He hoped that they hadn't killed him. A moment later Smithie and Butch led the second officer around at gunpoint to where Jason waited. He wasn't wearing his helmet or sunglasses like this officer and he looked slightly disheveled.

"You're not going to get away with this!" The officer said through clenched teeth. "You do realize that we've called in our location, and back up is on its way."

"Shut the fuck up! Or I'll let Smithie fire his gun at you again," Butch snarled. "Only this time it'll be a hell of a lot closer."

They were now close enough for Ponch to see Jon lying on the ground. "Jon!" Ponch wrenched his arm away from Butch, rushed over to Jon's side and knelt next to him.

Butch bolted after him, grabbed his arm again and dragged him to his feet. "Try that again pig and you'll become target practice." He gave Ponch a swift kick and connected with his ankle.

"What have you done to him?" Ponch gasped as he struggled to stay on his feet.

"Shut up pig!" Smithie moved in closer and shoved his trusty Colt 45 in Ponch's face. "I could do with some practice."

Butch turned his attention to Jason. "Get that container open, and quick. We need to get out of here, what with Smithie being trigger happy again. There'll be more pigs here than you can poke a stick at."

Jason managed to get the door open as Smithie poked Ponch in the back with the muzzle of the gun. "Okay pig, get in there!"

"No! What the hell are you thinking?" Ponch stood his ground and refused to move.

"Just get in there pig. I call the shots, not you." Smithie stepped aside and slowly cocked the gun. He motioned towards the container. "Now get!"

Ponch was going to refuse again but thought better of it and reluctantly took a step forward. "You're not going to get away with this…"

"Can it pig!" Smithie gripped his arm tightly and marched him inside. He laughed as he shoved Ponch violently and heard him cry out in pain as his head collided with the far wall. "That'll teach ya, pig!"

Smithie turned to leave but stopped. His eyes lit up as he spied Ponch's service revolver. Quickly he bent over and removed the gun from the holster. "I'll take this," he grinned as he slipped the gun into the waistband of his jeans.

Butch growled. "Come on, this is taking too long. We have to get going."

Smithie tucked his gun away with his new addition knowing that Ponch wasn't going to be any more trouble. He hurried out and helped Butch move Jon. They each grabbed a leg and dragged him into the container, dumping him just inside the doorway. Butch left, but Smithie took great pleasure in giving Jon a swift kick to the thigh with his size 11 boot. "That's for the trouble your partner gave me." He bent down and removed Jon's revolver as well.

Butch closed the door and cursed when he saw that the lock was broken. He pulled his pocket knife out and jammed it through the lock, effectively locking the container up as tight as a drum. "Try and get outta there now, little piggies." He picked up the steel bar from the ground.

Jason had managed with Ricky's help to get Jon's motor back on its wheels. He wheeled it into another container while Ricky raced down and hid Ponch's motor.

"Come on. Let's go! I'll drive," Butch shouted as he headed for the car, the other three behind him. They jumped in the car, slammed the doors and with wheels screeching they were gone. The first drops of rain started to fall as the wind speed continued to pick up.

Ponch moaned as he struggled into a sitting position. He gingerly touched his forehead and winced as he felt the beginnings of a knot forming. He gave his eyes a chance to adjust to the dim light before taking in his surroundings.

They were in an old container with several holes in the roof and walls, including a large one roughly the size of a football which was near the doorway. Ponch guessed that their prison was about eight foot wide and twenty feet long. The floor was hard and flat while the walls were made from heavy-duty steel. The wind was whistling in and out through the holes composing its own eerie melody. This was anything but tranquil.

Ponch stood up and hesitantly took a step forward, testing out his ankle. The ankle was stiff and a bit sore but bearable as he made his way over to the still form of his partner. Ponch knelt down next to him and felt for a pulse. Upon feeling one he carefully removed Jon's helmet.

"Jon, Jon can you hear me?" Ponch held his breath while he waited for an answer.

####################

Officer Barry Baricza pulled up outside the storage yard. He picked up his radio mic and called in. "LA 15 7 Adam I'm 10-20 at the end of Figueroa in the Eagle Rock area." He noticed a small sign on the gate. "I'm in front of Eagle Rock Storage. No sign of 7 Mary 3 and 4. I'm driving in for a closer look."

"10-4 7 Adam."

Bear drove slowly into the yard. He didn't turn either left or right but went straight ahead; the place seemed to be deserted. He turned his windshield wipers onto intermittent as the rain gathered momentum. He drove up and down the laneways between the containers, seeing nothing out of the ordinary. He picked up the mic again.

"7 Mary 3 and 4, this is 7 Adam. Do you copy?" Bear waited for a few minutes and repeated his call. Still no answer so he grabbed at his mic again. "LA 15 7 Adam can I have the last 10-20 of 7 Mary 3 and 4."

"10-4 7 Adam, last 10-20 of 7 Mary 3 and 4 was 1594 Figueroa Street, at a storage yard."

"10-4 LA."

"S 4 to 7 Adam, do you copy?"

"10-4 S 4."

"What's happening out there Baricza?"

"Nothing Sarge, there's nobody here, no sign of the 211 suspects and no sign of Jon and Ponch."

"Have another look around and report back."

"10-4 Sarge."

Bear drove around again with the same result as before. There was nothing to be seen. He sighed and picked up the radio mic yet again. "7 Adam to S4, do you copy?"

"10-4 7 Adam, go ahead Baricza."

"I've driven around again Sarge, but there's still nothing. Do you want me to get out on foot?"

"No, head back to Central and keep an eye out for them. Who knows what Poncherello may have done."

"10-4 Sarge."

Bear put the mic back in place, turned his cruiser around and headed back out the way he had come in. He stopped before turning onto Figueroa and put his jacket on. _Gosh we're in for one hell of a storm by the look of those clouds. _He looked at his watch as his stomach began to rumble. _12 noon, time for lunch._ Bear drove off with concern etched on his face. Even though his stomach was protesting about lack of food, all he could think about were the whereabouts of his two friends. _Strange,_ he thought. _Very strange._


	2. Chapter 2

Race Against Time

Chapter Two

Butch screeched out of the storage yard and turned left onto Figueroa. He sped up the road as fast as he could on the now rain affected surface. As they approached the freeway onramp, Butch saw a Highway Patrol car approaching, and fast.

"Keep your cool, boys," he said as he switched his headlights on. "Looks like Daddy hog is comin' to help his little piglets."

They watched as the officer sped past them and Butch grinned. "That was close."

"Too close," Smithie said as they turned onto the Ventura Freeway going north. "Best of luck finding your piglets cos you're gonna need it." Laughter echoed through the car except from Jason who remained silent.

As they continued up the Ventura, Smithie pulled his two souvenirs out and tossed one over to Ricky in the back seat. "Here, I gotcha a little somethin' Ricky," he grinned.

Ricky's eyes lit up as he looked the gun over. "Wow Smithie, this is awesome. Can I keep it?"

"Sure thing." Smithie held up the other gun. "I snatched two of them."

Butch laughed. "Well those two pigs won't need them, will they?" More laughter and yahooing followed as they congratulated Smithie on his newly acquired acquisitions.

Butch came to the interchange of the Ventura and Golden State Freeways surprising Smithie when he took the Golden State. "I thought we were going up the 101 to Santa Barbara, till things cooled down. So why are we taking the 5, Butch?"

"Well, I've changed plans. I've got a second cousin up there who owes me a favour. He's got a shack up near Fort Tejon, and he's going to let us have it whether he likes it or not."

The storm which had been threatening Los Angeles for the past hour had finally broken free of its shackles. The rain was now pelting down and along with the darkened sky was causing some drivers to be cautious. They were now stuck behind a little old lady doing 40 miles an hour. Ricky wound down his window, not caring if he got wet he shouted at her. "C'mon lady, move your ass!"

Butch laughed and pulled over one lane, sped past her and gave her the finger. Amid much applause and back pounding he said. "First thing though, we have to change cars. We'll be sitting ducks in this thing."

Smithie glanced back at his nephew sitting in the back seat. "Cheer up Jase, the pigs won't find us once we change cars. We'll hide out in the shack for a while, and then take our share of the money and spilt. We can go to Santa Barbara if you like…"

"I don't care where we go!" Jason turned his head and stared out the window.

Smithie laughed. "Thinkin' bout that girl of yours? Oh, to be 18 again and in love." He gave an exaggerated sigh which fired Jason up.

"I'm thinkin about that cop and what we did to him. He could be dead for all we know."

"I told you before Jason, he's only a pig. Don't worry about it." Butch turned around and glared hard at him. "Think about your money and what you can spend it on."

"I can't! I keep thinkin about his wife."

"His wife," Smithie had an amused look on his face. "Jason, how would you know if he has a wife or not?"

Jason pulled the photo out of his pocket. "I found this in his wallet."

Ricky snatched the photo out of Jason's hand, looked at it and whistled. "Oh yeah, that's a wife alright, and a hot little one too by the looks of it."

"I'll be the judge of that," Smithie said as he grabbed the photo and let out a loud wolf whistle. "Oh yeah, she's a hot one all right. Whaddaya think, Butch?"

He handed it over to Butch who glanced briefly at it. "Yeah, not bad but what a waste though, married to a pig. Just put her out of your mind Jase. What's done is done and we can't undo it." Butch let the photo flutter to the floor of the car.

Jason just scowled at him, but then thought about the card he still had in his pocket, and smiled contently at his little secret. _The number on that card might come in handy if they keep pissing me off._

Butch pulled into the next truck stop he came to. Several big rig trucks were parked in front of the diner, hiding the foursome from view as they parked and scoped out vehicles to steal. Butch casually walked around the cars, stopping at one which was unlocked. He gave a small wave to the others, hopped in and quickly hotwired it. They took off, speeding up the road and back onto the Golden State Freeway. They were now in a yellow Ford station wagon and heading for the mountains about an hour away.

####################

"Jon. Jon can you hear me?" He gently shook his partner, hoping to rouse him. Jon hadn't moved or made a sound since they were thrown in the shipping container almost two hours before, and Ponch was starting to worry. Hell, he was starting to panic. He shivered as he looked at his watch again. Two o'clock. _C'mon partner, please wake up. You're getting wet where you are. _The rain was heavy and with the whirling wind it was now coming in through the hole above Jon's head.

Ponch bent over him, took hold of his shoulders and gently tugged on Jon not wanting to cause him anymore distress. He managed to move him slightly before his weakened ankle gave way on the slippery floor and he fell back landing heavily on his butt. Ponch rubbed his ankle cursing Butch for aggravating a previous injury.

"Jon… c'mon I need your help here… please don't do this to me partner."

Jon groaned and tried to move. "Ponch?" he called out weakly.

"Oh, thank God!" Ponch let out a big sigh of relief. "Can you move at all? Where are you hurt?"

"Ponch," Jon spoke slowly as he reached up and rubbed the tender spot on his neck. "What happened? Where are we?"

"Don't worry about where we are; do you think you can sit up?"

"Yeah, I'll try," Jon's voice was a bit stronger as he gradually came around. He tried to sit up, but his head started to spin. "Ahh shit!"

"Easy there, partner," Ponch said as he put his arm around him and eased him into a sitting position. "Do you think you can move?"

He took a shaky breath and let it out slowly. "Yeah, in a minute as soon as my head stops spinning." He took in his surroundings for the first time, and looked into the concerned face of his partner. "What the hell are we doing in here, Ponch?" Jon shivered as he felt the damp patch on his shirt seep through to his skin. He pulled his shirt out. "Ugh, why am I wet?"

"Cos it's raining Jon, and what are we doing here? I'll tell you what we're doing here. We're waiting for someone to find us. That's what we're doing here!"

"Ponch, calm down," Jon moaned as he shifted into a better position. The dizziness was subsiding and he looked around again. "I'm guessing that we're inside one of those shipping containers."

"You're bright partner!" Ponch said, trying to sound cheerful. "It looks like they didn't do too much damage to you. C'mon let's get you down the other end where its drier."

"Yeah Ponch," Jon said with a grimace as he tried to stand up. "I'll give you my sore head and you can feel for yourself."

"I've got one of my own, thanks." Ponch gingerly tested out his ankle before he slipped his arm around Jon's shoulder and helped him stand up. They navigated the necessary steps to the opposite end of the container. "I'm sorry Jon. I was just worried about you."

"Yeah Ponch, I know," Jon moaned as he eased himself down. "Now, tell me what happened. I don't remember anything after riding into the yard."

"Well, I don't know what happened to you, but I can tell you what happened to me."

Jon closed his eyes against another wave of dizziness. "Okay. Just talk softly, will ya?"

_He's still got his sense of humor,_ Ponch thought as he settled down beside him. _That's a plus._

"I rode up to the end of the driveway, went around the last container and came back down the next row. The next thing I know there's a gunshot, a bullet whizzes past me, and this jerk jumps out in front of me and points a gun in my face. I tell you Jon, it was over in seconds. Another one turned up and they pulled me off my motor, yanked my sunglasses off and made me remove my helmet. For what reason, I don't know. Then they marched me down here and that's when I saw you lying on the ground. Next thing I know, we're in here and they've taken off. Oh, and they put our motors in one of these things too. I figure it was over in less than five minutes."

Jon didn't speak for a moment, which concerned Ponch greatly.

"Jon? You okay?"

"You know what this means Ponch, don't you?"

"What?"

"When backup arrives, they're not going to see anything and this place looked pretty deserted when we arrived, so…"

Ponch finished. "…so they're going to think that we've left and look for us elsewhere."

"Yeah most likely, I mean where would you start? There's gotta be at least 100 of these things out here, and they look like they're shut up tight." Jon removed his baton and gloves as he shifted around trying to get comfortable.

"Well, what do we do then?"

"What can we do, Ponch?" Jon rubbed at the back of his neck where Butch had hit him with the steel bar. His skin was tender and sore, and he knew there was going to be some serious bruising. "We wait." He stretched his legs out and rubbed his thigh which was also sore. Jon adjusted his gun belt and realized that something was missing. "Where's my revolver?"

"I'm no Einstein, so I'm only guessing," Ponch replied. "But I'd say it's with mine."

Jon looked at him in disbelief. "Well, that's just great, isn't it? There are perps out there with our weapons and we're stuck in here."

"I know, partner. I know."

They sat together in silence and listened to the rain as it continued to pound their temporary lodgings. The storm front was now enveloping most of LA County. The wind buffeted the container, making strange whistling noises through the holes in the roof and walls. It was starting to get colder making them both shiver.

####################

"Cassandra Baker, you're next."

Cassy frowned and looked at her watch again. _Two-thirty, what is keeping that man? He_ _should have been here by now._ She stood up and headed towards the front desk.

The nurse at the desk had noticed the frown from the pretty blonde with the bright blue eyes and grinned at her. "Sorry, we're running a bit late today. Doctors, you can't tell them to hurry up."

Cassy smiled at the friendly nurse. "No, that's okay. I was waiting for my husband to turn up before I went in, but… it doesn't look like he's going to get here in time."

"Men, what can you do with them, huh?"

Cassy laughed. "Well, mine's usually pretty reliable, but I guess he probably got caught up in an accident or something."

"Accident," the nurse repeated with a frown.

"Sorry I didn't mean it like that. Jon's a motorcycle officer with the CHP. He's probably dealing with a traffic accident or something like that."

"Gee a cop, huh? Bet that keeps you worrying a fair bit."

Cassy agreed. "Yeah sometimes, but Jon's pretty good at his job. I haven't had too much to worry about so far."

"How long have you been married?"

"Three months."

The nurse grinned. "So you're still on your honeymoon then?"

She giggled. "Yeah, something like that."

"Well, come on back. The doctor won't be long."

Cassy walked out of the exam room half an hour later. She was both shocked and elated as she went to the front desk. "I need another appointment, please."

The nurse had a good look at her. "You okay, hon?"

Her face had lost some of its color and she trembled. "Yeah, I'm just a bit shocked that's all."

"Not bad news I hope?"

Cassy relaxed. "No. It's good news, very good news in fact."

"That's a relief then, now when do you need your next appointment for?"

"Four weeks time."

The nurse handed over a card with a date and time on it. "Here you go. I'll be seeing you in four weeks then."

Cassy smiled. "You sure will. Bye."

####################

"S4 to 7 Mary 3 and 4 do you copy," Joe put the radio mic down and rubbed his neck. That was about the tenth call he had made in the last 15 minutes, and what felt like the 500th call in the past two and a half hours.

Bonnie came in with a handful of reports for Joe, he needed to sign them before they were sent away. She had been in court all morning and it was nearly time to go home. She looked at him and grinned. "What's Ponch done this time Sarge?"

Joe looked up and noticed her there. "Sorry Bonnie, did you say something?"

Her grin faded somewhat as she realized that Joe actually looked deeply concerned, and not just pissed off as Ponch usually made him. "I only asked what Ponch has done. He's the only one who puts that look on your face."

"Oh Bonnie, I only wish it was that simple."

"What do you mean?"

Joe filled her in on the 211 and subsequent chase. "The last we heard they were at Eagle Rock Storage, and Baricza was about eight minutes away. That was close to three hours ago. I'm still waiting to hear back from Bear. He was going to keep an eye out for them on his way back here."

Bonnie looked at her watch. "I know Jon was supposed to meet Cassy at a doctor's appointment around 2:30 or so. You don't suppose he's gone straight there?"

"No, Jon wouldn't do that, not without radio contact of some sort. Frank maybe, but not Jon."

He leaned against his desk and sighed loudly.

Bonnie was about to reply when Bear rushed into the office. "Any news?" he asked anxiously.

"Don't you know how to use your radio Baricza?"

"Sorry Sarge, but I've been having trouble with a loose wire. It went dead on me about an hour after I left the storage yard. Harlan's fixing it now."

Joe rubbed his hand over his face. "So I can assume you didn't raise them on the radio or see them on your way back here?"

"No, Sarge. Grossie and I checked the surrounding area, and I've stopped by their usual haunts. It's like they just vanished. This rain hasn't helped things either. It's been hazardous out there."

Joe rested his face in his hands and shook his head. "What else can go wrong today?" he asked, speaking to no one in particular. "Damn it! How can two officers just disappear?" he walked around his desk and sat down. "I'm going to have to speak to the captain and let him know we may have a potential kidnapping on our hands."

Bonnie gasped. "I'd better go and find Cassy then. What do I tell her?"

"Just get her back here Bonnie, I'll talk to her."

"Okay Sarge, I'm on my way."

Joe picked up his phone and dialed. "Captain Hughes, its Getraer. Sir, we've got a problem…"

####################

Cassy left the doctor's clinic and dashed towards her car, half expecting Jon to be there waiting. She got in the car and shook the rain drops from her hair. The storm front was moving briskly over LA and the worst of it had passed. The rain was still coming down but not in buckets like it had been an hour ago. Cassy sat for a moment. _God I hope Jon's not out in that,_ _the poor man. He'll need some extra good loving tonight._ She turned the ignition and pulled out into the street, heading for Central.

She pulled into Central and made another dash out of the rain, reaching the back door just as Bonnie was coming out.

"Oh Cassy, thank goodness you're here."

"What's up Bon?"

"You had better come inside. Joe's waiting to see you."

"What about?" She had a good look at Bonnie and her heart sank. "It's… its Jon isn't it?"

"Just come inside, please Cassy."

"Bonnie! You've always been straight with me, even when we were kids. What's happened to Jon?"

"Cass, please come inside."

Tears started to well up in her eyes. "This storm…there's been an accident, hasn't there? Is he dead?"

Bonnie hugged her and led her inside. "We don't know what's happened to them sweetie. All we know for sure is that they haven't called into Central for over three hours."

Joe had just finished speaking to the captain, when Bonnie and Cassy came in. One look at Cassy and he knew that Bonnie had told her. "We'll find him Cassy, we'll find them both."

Tears started to run down her cheeks. She sobbed, put her hand over her mouth and ran out of Joe's office. Bonnie rushed out after her, catching up to her as she got to the woman's locker room. "Cassy, we'll find him…"

"I've gotta go Bonnie, I'm going to be sick."

Bonnie followed her into the locker room and waited until she came out of the cubicle.

"You okay Cass?" She noticed how pale Cassy looked. "What did the doctor say today?"

At that Cassy burst into tears again. Bonnie hugged her and rubbed her back. "Shhhh, it'll be alright. We'll find Jon and get the two of you back together."

Cassy tried to speak through her sobs "There's… there's not just two of us Bon."

"Cassy hon, what are you talking about?"

"The doctor's today... I'm…I'm pregnant."

"Oh Cassy, that's great news."

Cassy smiled through her tears. "Yes it is. But what do I do if Jon's not found? I can't do this by myself."

"Don't think like that Cass. Jon loves you and he'll do all that he can to come home to you."

"I know he will, but he doesn't know about the baby. Oh Bon, I just wish that he knew. He'd be happy, wouldn't he?" she sniffed.

"Oh sweetie, Jon will be over the moon when he finds out, and he will find out."

"He has to. I can't lose him. I just can't."

"I know. Come on, let's go back to Joe's office and find out what's happening."

####################

It had been several hours since their capture. The rain had eased back to a soothing pitter-patter on the roof and though the wind continued to howl, its presence was strangely comforting to the two inhabitants who were compelled to listen. Ponch had tried to force the door open several times to no avail. He finally sat down next to Jon and leaned his head back against the wall. Between his struggle in trying to get out and his own head injury, he was starting to feel a little shaky and more than a touch thirsty. Jon was about to fall asleep again so Ponch gave him a gentle nudge.

"It's almost three thirty, Jon. You wanna bet someone will be here looking for us again before six?"

Jon slowly opened his eyes. "I'm too tired to bet… wait, what time is it?"

"Nearly three thirty."

"Damn it! I was supposed to meet Cassy at her doctor's appointment at two thirty. She's going to be worried sick."

"Oh Jon, I didn't think about Cassy."

"We've got to get outta here, partner. We just have to!"

"I know Jon, I know."

Jon sighed heavily. His head was throbbing, his neck and shoulders were stiff and he really needed a drink of water.

"Jon? You okay partner?"

"Not really Ponch, my head's aching, I'm thirsty… I think I should lie down." His voice was getting weaker; he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.

"No Jon, you need to stay sitting up." Ponch could hear the pain in his partner's voice, and it alarmed him. "Keep talking to me."

"Talk about what?" He opened his eyes and tried to focus on Ponch.

Ponch chuckled. He was worried about Jon but didn't want him to know. "Anything you like… Cassy, the weather, anything…" He smiled to himself. "Or what a great partner I am and how you'll never find a better one."

Jon managed a small chuckle himself. "Well I suppose as far as partners go, you're not too bad, considering…"

"Considering what?"

"Your early efforts, remember when you got your motor stuck in that glue? And when you breathed in all that gas which made you as high as a kite."

"Oh yeah, that glue made Getraer's day. Wasn't that when he showed me his filing cabinet and my jacket?" Ponch relaxed a bit as Jon kept talking.

Jon chuckled again and gently shook his head. "That jacket of yours… Joe didn't have much confidence in you back then."

"He didn't?"

"No Ponch, he didn't," Jon sighed as he rubbed his forehead. His head felt like two squirrels were running around inside, but he kept talking as much for Ponch's sake as for his own. "But he does now; he has every confidence in you, and why shouldn't he? You're a damn fine officer."

"Yeah, thanks to you Jon."

"Nah, you would have made it without me."

"Jon! Who are you kiddin? After the glue and the gas, not to mention all my other little incidents, any other training officer would have given up on me. But not you, you always had faith in me," Ponch softly laughed as he remembered. "But you weren't always by the book back then, either."

"Huh?" Jon tried to sound innocent but Ponch could see the guilty look in his eye.

"Remember that dog we found on the highway? Who was it that wouldn't take him to the animal shelter like Getraer wanted?"

"You got me there Ponch, but he was such a cute dog. I couldn't just dump him in the shelter."

"You've got a heart of gold, you know that?" Ponch smiled to himself.

"Yeah, I've been told once or twice," Jon sighed. "But I suppose that's just who I am."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with caring for people… or dogs like you do. I'll bet that's one of the things Cassy loves about you."

He sighed again. "Cassy. Bet she's frantic by now. She doesn't need this, not when she's been sick."

"She's a strong girl, she'll be fine. Anyway I'm sure Bonnie will be with her," Ponch moaned as he shifted around on the hard floor.

"You okay?"

"Don't worry about me; I'm just a bit stiff sitting here. It's getting colder by the minute."

"Get up and walk around, I'm not going anywhere."

Ponch got up and started to move about. "Perhaps you should get up too; you know, to keep the blood flowing through you."

"Nah, if I keep my head still it doesn't hurt as much." Jon leaned his head back and closed his eyes again; the throbbing wasn't getting any better. He thought about Cassy and how much he loved her. He just wanted to see her again, feel her, smell her and tell her how much he loved her.

####################

As Cassy and Bonnie headed back to Joe's office, they met him walking out. He looked at Bonnie with anguish in his eyes. "Hit the briefing room, I'll be there in a moment. I need to talk to Cassy first." Bonnie nodded and went off to the briefing room as Joe led Cassy back into his office and shut the door behind them. He sat her down and looked at her tear stained face. "We'll leave no stone unturned until we find them Cassy, I promise you that. Every available officer will be out looking for them."

"How could something like this happen, Joe? I just don't understand." She looked up at him, tears falling down her checks again. "Jon's a good officer and so is Ponch. How can they just disappear?"

Joe handed Cassy the box of tissues from his desk and squatted down to her level. "I wish I had all the answers for you Cassy, but I don't." He squeezed her hand for reassurance. "Jon is one of the best officers I've got, so try not to worry too much. They'll be looking out for each other, and we know Jon will keep a level head in a crisis. Now I want you to go home, and I'll call you the minute we have any news."

Cassy was too tired and upset to argue with him. She wanted to stay at Central and wait for news, but she also knew that she'd be better off at home where she could lie down. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose. "Thanks Joe, I will go home but I don't think I can drive, especially not in this weather."

Joe stared at her thoughtfully for a moment and then picked up the phone. Cassy barely registered the call and was startled when he came back and spoke. "Betty will come and pick you up. She'll take you back to our place and keep you company, okay?"

"Thanks Joe, but you don't have to put Betty to any trouble, I could just wait here."

Joe put a fatherly hand on her shoulder. "Nonsense, Betty wouldn't have it any other way. We've thought of Jon as part of our family for a long time, so that means you're part of the family too." Cassy nodded as she blew her nose again. "I'd better get going and get briefing started. Betty will be here shortly." She nodded again and managed a small smile as Joe rushed off to get briefing underway.

Joe was met at the door to the briefing room by one of the secretaries. She handed him a yellow piece of paper, torn from a legal pad which she had hastily scrawled a message on. He quickly read it as he walked up to the podium and began briefing.

"Right, listen up people. As you have probably heard we are missing two officers, Jon Baker and Frank Poncherello, and I will be coordinating the search for them from Central. At this point we don't know if we are dealing with kidnappers or if something else has happened to them. Their last radio transmission was at approximately 11:45 and gave their location as Eagle Rock Storage, 1594 Figueroa. We believe that they had followed 211 suspects into a storage yard. When Baricza arrived about 15 minutes later, there was no sign of them or the suspects. What can you tell us about the area Baricza?"

"Well, there's a lot of vacant land out that way, the area is pretty quiet and there seems to be quite a few storage lots out there. The one where Jon and Ponch were last heard from is a storage yard for shipping containers."

Artie Grossman spoke up. "So, these things are big enough to hold a couple of officers and their motors?"

Bear turned around and looked at him. "Yeah Grossie, you know those big steel boxes that you see on cargo ships? Well this place must have at least a hundred of them or more, all lined up in neat rows. You could even put my cruiser in some of them."

"I see where Grossman's coming from," Joe said as he picked up his papers and stepped out from behind the podium.

"Yeah, I do too," said Bear. "But all the ones I drove past had locks on them. So unless the suspects had keys with them, they wouldn't have been able to open them."

Joe continued. "Captain Hughes is trying to get in touch with the owner of the storage lot, so Grossman, I want you, Turner and Nelson to go out there and take a look around, and I mean a _good_ look around. This rain hasn't helped things but there might be something out there that indicates that Jon and Frank are still there."

"You got it, Sarge," Nelson, Grossman and Turner replied as one.

Joe held up the paper that he was handed as he walked in. "LAPD have found a blue Ford Fairmont that the suspects were believed to be traveling in. It was found abandoned at the Shell Truck Stop, off the Golden State Freeway just past the Gibson Street exit. LAPD is checking out the car as we speak. I want the rest of you to get out there and speak to anyone who may have seen anything: the truckers, the diners, everyone. There must be someone at that truck stop that's missing a vehicle. We need to find out whom and get a description of it. LAPD won't like it, but it's our officers who are missing, not theirs. We haven't got much to go on, but we're not resting until Jon and Frank are found. Okay that's it, get out there and find them."

Everyone headed out the door, anxious to get going and help find their missing colleagues. Bonnie stopped and spoke to Joe before she left. "I know you need everyone out there looking but Cassy shouldn't be left by herself. She's not feeling very well at the moment."

"It's all under control Bonnie. Betty's coming to pick her up and take her back to our place. I wouldn't have just left her all alone…"

"Oh Sarge, I didn't mean it like that. It's just… well she's got other things on her mind as well as worrying about Jon."

Joe kept his questions to himself and put a hand on her shoulder. "Bonnie, the best thing you can do for Cassy at the moment is to get out there and help find her husband."

"Yes Sarge." She headed for the door, then stopped and looked at Joe. "We will find them, won't we?"

"I hope so Bonnie, I pray to God that we do."

####################


	3. Chapter 3

Race Against Time

Chapter Three

Adult language and situations.

_Jon held his hand out to Cassy and helped her mount up on Old Grey. She settled in front of him, nestled up against his chest. Reaching around her, he grabbed the reins clicking Old Grey into a slow walk. Cassy ran her hand seductively along his thigh, giggling as she felt his sharp intake of breath. They rode like this for some time until they came to their favorite clearing next to the small bubbling stream. _

_Dismounting Jon helped her down, his hands lingering on her waist as he turned her around and found her lips. She enclosed him in her arms, drawing him close as he nuzzled her neck. Old Grey stomped and snorted, anxious to be let go so he could enjoy the lush green grass just waiting to be eaten. They stopped what they were doing and laughed. Jon removed the picnic basket and blanket from the saddle bag before slapping Old Grey on the rump and sending him off. The horse headed for his favorite spot under the old tree where the grass was greenest. Jon spread the blanket out while Cassy unpacked their lunch: cold chicken and potato salad, followed by chocolate cake for dessert. _

_They slowly ate their lunch, enjoying the privacy of their own piece of paradise and each other. Jon leaned over and wiped the chocolate crumbs off Cassy's mouth, his fingers drawing a trail softly over her lips. She caught her breath and let his fingers slip inside; she gently sucked on them causing him to moan in pleasure. He replaced his fingers with his lips, his tongue making her shudder in delight. She began to tremble as Jon slowly undid the buttons on her checkered shirt, pushing it off her shoulders and allowing it to fall onto the blanket behind her. Cassy giggled as she tilted her head back and felt the cool spring breeze on her skin, she laughed even more as he unhooked her bra and gently lowered her onto the blanket. It was a sensual laugh that Jon loved almost as much as he loved her. _

_They gazed into each other's eyes as his bride undid the buttons on his shirt, running her hands over his chest as he supported himself above her. She moaned in pleasure as she felt his muscular body beneath her soft hands and groaned with delight when she felt his warm lips brush over her cool skin. All sounds around them were blocked out; they didn't hear the wind whistling through the leaves, or the birds chirping to one another, or even Old Grey as he neighed in surprise at the woodpecker that startled him. But Jon did hear the tap, tap, tapping noise that echoed through his head. He tried to put it out of his mind as he breathed in the fragrance of his wife's hair, softly scented with apple blossoms. He heard her soft laugh and felt her arms around him as she pulled him close. He lowered himself onto her eager body but that noise would not go away. Jon opened his eyes…_

There was darkness all around him. It was not pitch black but more of a murky twilight. Jon felt stifled and confined. He closed his eyes again but Cassy had gone; however that tapping noise was still there along with the throbbing in his head and the stiffness in his neck and shoulders. He kept his eyes closed for a moment or two longer, and then it all came back to him: they were trapped in a large metal box. Jon listened to the sounds surrounding him. The wind was still howling and making strange noises as it whistled through one hole and out another. He couldn't hear the rain anymore but he felt just how cold it had become. He tried to move but found that his whole body was stiff from lack of movement. The tapping continued, compounding the throbbing in his head. The noise could only be coming from one thing: his partner.

"Ponch, what are you doing?" Jon's voice was not much more than a whisper.

"Trying to find a way out, what did you think I was doing?" Ponch stopped tapping the walls with Jon's baton and came over to him. The cloud cover had darkened the sky making it difficult for them to see each other.

"I've no idea Ponch. All I know is that you woke me up from a dream I didn't want to leave."

"A dream huh? Let me guess, it was about Cassy." Ponch sat down next to him and leant up against the wall.

"Yeah, I swear Ponch. I could feel her, smell her and hear her laugh… I love her laugh, especially when we're making…" Jon stopped himself in time. Cassy would kill him if she knew that he was passing on such personal information.

Ponch grinned to himself as he knew what he was about to say, but for once he thought before he spoke and held his tongue. Jon was definitely not well if he was about to tell him something that private, so he changed the subject. "How's your head?"

"Not good. Hell, my whole body is stiff and sore now. I'm having trouble moving my legs." Jon tried to keep the anxiety out of his voice but Ponch knew that he was in a bad way.

Ponch stood up. "Come on let's get you up and moving about. That should help."

Jon shook his head as he looked up at him. "I don't think I can, Ponch… I can hardly feel my legs."

"Jon! Don't do this man. You can't give up on me. You have to think about Cassy."

Jon tried to get some feeling into his legs by rubbing them. He sighed. "I'm not giving up. My legs are just so numb that I don't think I'm capable of standing."

Ponch reached down and grabbed his hands. "Let's find out then." He pulled him into a standing position, ignoring his protests.

Jon managed to stand and take a couple of shaky steps. His voice hoarse, he paused as he fought the dizziness threatening to overcome him. "Let me stop for a minute, Ponch."

"You wanna sit back down?"

The dizzy spell passed. "Nah" He walked for a minute or so, grimacing as his limbs protested their unwanted movements. Ponch stayed beside him with his arm around his shoulders.

"I've gotta stop again," Jon moaned. Ponch leant him against a wall and gingerly let go of him. Jon closed his eyes.

Ponch shivered as the temperature continued to drop. He moved about, all the time keeping an eye on his partner. He could hear the unevenness in his breathing and it worried the hell outta him.

Jon opened his eyes and groaned as the walls started to spin in front of him. "Ponch… I'm not feeling very good…" His breathing was labored and before he could say another word his head rolled to one side and he collapsed in a heap. His head hit the hard floor with a sickening thump.

"Jon? Oh no! What have I done?" Ponch reached down and frantically tried to find a pulse.

####################

Harry Robertson gripped the phone tightly in his disfigured hand as he listened to the voice on the other end. He fought for control but couldn't hold back any longer. "You're got to be fuckin' kiddin' me! Are you some sort of moron, Butch? You know I've been trying to stay away from the pigs, yet you decide to dump two of them in one of my containers. What were ya thinkin?"

"Harry, calm down will ya, before you collapse with a coronary," Butch said through the phone. "I haven't got time to listen to you rant and rave," he laughed. "They were getting too close for comfort so we had to do something. Hilarious, isn't it?"

Harry wasn't amused. "Yeah, whatever you say. I just don't want to know about it."

"You don't have to know about it. I just wanted to let you in on it, so ya wouldn't go out there and run smack bang into trouble."

"Your thoughtfulness astounds me, Butch." Even though Harry couldn't see him he knew that Butch would be smirking at him.

"I've gotta go. This damn rain has held us up and we've been stuck in fucking traffic for almost three hours. We've gotta put some more miles between us and the pigs. Just watch yourself when you go out there. Okay?"

"Yeah, I will." Harry hung up the phone and thought for a moment. _I'd better go out there and lock the place up. That'll slow the pigs up a bit._

####################

"Are we there yet? When in God's name are we gonna get there? Are we th-"

"Shut the hell up, Punter!" Smithie lashed out at Ricky who ducked the blow and laughed.

"But when we left the pigs you said we'd be there in an hour, and we passed Magic Mountain 25 minutes ago! Where the hell are we heading anyways, Bakersfield or something?"

Smithie held up one of the stolen guns and cocked it. "Gimme a reason to use it on ya, Punter. Please!"

"Shut the fuck up, the pair of ya!" Butch roared at the two of them. "Look around, morons. It's been raining and we're driving _up a mountain_ in a car that should have been sold for parts four years ago, and... Shit!" He stared straight ahead, gripping the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white.

Smithie put the gun down and turned his attention to the front. "Ah fuck! What are we gonna do Butch?"

The two in the back leaned forward and saw what was agitating the other ahead of them they could see flashing lights, a mixture of police and rescue vehicles, and the reason why the traffic had slowed to nearly a standstill. A big rig truck had jack-knifed across several lanes of the freeway, leaving only the emergency lane open for the CHP officers to guide traffic through.

"Put those guns away, Smithie," Butch barked out orders. "And everyone shut up. Leave any talking to me."

"Butch," Ricky started to panic. "You've got to get us off this road. We can't just drive past the pigs...we can't."

"Yes we can Ricky, and we will." Butch turned and looked at him. "We've got no choice. Just stay calm will ya?"

"Yeah Punter, just shut up. The pigs will take one look at you and realize that something's up," Smithie glared at him. "Just keep your cool and we'll be free and clear before ya know it."

The station wagon inched closer to the two officers who were directing traffic. Both were wearing their yellow wet weather gear and either looked happy to be out in the rain. Ricky started to sweat. They were now close enough to see the water droplets running off the rain jackets. Ricky's knees trembled as his nerves reached breaking point. Next to him Jason hardly batted an eyelid as he stared out the window. The first officer waved them on with barely a glance at them. The second one took a longer look at the beat up old car but nevertheless beckoned them through. Butch nodded and with a small wave he passed by.

Laughter echoed through the car when they had cleared the blockage, and Butch was able to pick up speed. "Dumb pigs," Smithie chuckled. "We've robbed a bank today and banged two of them up and they've just let us through."

"Yeah, dumb asses," Ricky agreed as he took a deep breath and hoped that the others hadn't noticed his panic attack.

The occupants of the yellow Ford station wagon continued up the winding mountain road in silence until Butch took the Fort Tejon exit and headed north.

"Just where the hell are you taking us, Butch?" Smithie scowled.

Butch grinned. "I told you, ya moron, my cousin has a cabin out here. Out in the middle of the California wilderness and away from the pigs."

Smithie stopped scowling and grinned at him. "Ah, and that's why you're the brains of this little operation."

Butch laughed out loud. "You betcha I am Smithie. If it was left up to you three we'd still be arguing about the details instead of having half a mill sitting in our back pockets."

"Half a mill. Oh I like the sound of that. Say it again Butch," Ricky said as the car bounced him around in the back seat.

"Half a mill," repeated Butch. That made the three of them crack up in laughter.

Smithie pulled out his two guns and admired them. "Money and guns, life doesn't get any better than this, does it?" He turned to Ricky. "Hey, where's your Smith and Wesson?"

"My what?" asked Ricky.

"The gun I gotcha, where is it?"

Ricky reached down next to him, felt around and then remembered. "Aww shit. I left it in the other car."

"Ricky, you're a dickhead ya know that?" Smithie shook his head in disgust. "I get ya your own gun, a Smith and Wesson no less and you leave it behind."

"Sorry Smithie, next time I'll look after it better."

"Yeah, you'd betta Ricky."

Butch laughed. "You can spend your money on another ten guns if ya like, Smithie."

They joked around and made stupid suggestions to one another about the best way to spend the money. Smithie looked over at Jason, who had not said a word since they had changed cars. "Come on Jase, what are you going to do with your money?"

Jason stared directly at his uncle. "I'm going to send hundreds of flowers to that cop's funeral. That's what I'm going to do with my money."

Smithie and Butch looked at one another and cracked up again. "We've got our work cut out for us Smithie, hardening up your nephew," Butch laughed.

"This isn't funny. Don't you care that you may have killed someone?" Jason turned his head towards Butch.

"Not really Jase. Look, I'm sure the CHP will have found their lost little pigs by now so you've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, whatever," Jason replied with a scowl.

Butch chuckled under his breath_. Ah, innocence. Well, he's gonna have to ditch that in a hurry if he's gonna be part of this gang._

As they drove further into the State park, they passed the campgrounds where the few campers were all tucked up in their tents because of the earlier storm. About half a mile from the main campground, there was a Ranger station as well as a supply store with a gas pump, which Butch parked in front of.

He decided now was as good a time as any to toughen the kid up, turning to Jason he stared coldly at him. "Now, we're going into that store to get supplies for our 'camping trip'. We're just four guys out camping for a few days, understand me Jase?"

"Yeah Butch, I understand. I might not be a hardened criminal or armed robber like the rest of you, but that doesn't make me stupid, ya know." Jason got out of the car and stormed off towards the store.

"I told ya, he's too green." Ricky got out and stood next to Butch. "I told ya."

"Oh shut up Ricky. He's just a bit soft, that's all. A few jobs like this one and he'll be as tough as nails. Come on, let's get our supplies and get outta here."

They brought up enough food and basic essentials to last for a couple of days and packed up the car. As he wandered back to the car, Jason put his hand in his pocket and felt the card he had taken from the cop's wallet. He glanced at the payphone at the entrance to the store and smiled. _I'm totally pissed off now Butch, first chance I get tonight I'm using the number on that card._

"Hurry up, ya slow poke!" Butch let the car roll forward as Jason jumped in and slammed the door.

"Geeze, don't have a coronary, ya old biddy," the kid grumbled.

The others laughed as they sped off again, driving deeper into the woods.

Butch pulled up in front of his cousin's run down old shack a few miles later. It was more ramshackle than he had remembered. "Well, here we are. Home sweet home." The other three groaned as they got out of the car and prepared to settle in for the next few days.

####################

The rain had ceased but the wind was still howling as Grossie and Bruce pulled into the yard on their motors. Jeb was right behind them in his cruiser. Like Bear before them, they took the lane that went straight ahead ignoring the lanes that went off to either side. They parked their motors and walked over to Jeb.

"Looks like Bear were right," Grossie said as he removed his sunglasses. "These containers look securely locked up to me."

"Yeah, they do," Jeb agreed. "But we'd better have a good look around or else we'd never forgive ourselves if we missed something."

"We'll ride around the containers while you follow the laneway." Bruce headed back to his motor. "Meet you back here in 15."

"Okay." Jeb took off in one direction, while Grossie and Bruce maneuvered their motors in and around the containers being careful to avoid the mud puddles which had formed from the earlier downpour.

They met up again about 15 minutes later and all three had the same response, nothing.

"I noticed when we came in that there were lanes going off to the left and right. How about we check those out?" Bruce flicked some mud off his yellow wet weather gear.

Grossie was about to reply when they heard Bonnie over their radios.

"7 Charles to Mary 5, Mary 9 and 7 David do you copy?"

Grossie picked up his mic. "Mary 5, come in 7 Charles."

"Grossie, we need you three over here at the truck stop. One of our service revolvers has been found."

"10-4, we're on our way." Grossie replaced his mic and looked at the other two. He didn't have to say anything as they were all thinking the same thing. This wasn't looking good.

As they were about to turn out of the yard a dark green sedan pulled up and a short bald headed man jumped out. He stopped in surprise when he saw the three of them. Bruce and Jeb continued towards the truck stop while Grossie parked his motor and walked over to him.

"Is there a problem Officer?" Harry asked, knowing full well that there was.

"Are you the owner?"

Harry thought quickly. "No, I'm the caretaker. I'm out here to lock the place up."

"It's a bit early for that, isn't it?" Grossie looked closely at him.

Harry squirmed. "No not really. Has something happened out here?"

"We're just making some inquires. How do we get in touch with the owner?"

"He's overseas at the moment."

Grossie pulled out his notebook. "I'd better get your details then. Name and phone number please."

Harry gave the first name that came to him. "Steven Williams. 507-5634." _I'll teach you a lesson Butch, ya asshole. Don't think ya can dump cops in my yard and get away with it!_

"Thanks Mr Williams. We'll be in touch if we need anything." Grossie walked over to his motor, mounted and picked up his radio mic. He called in the information about the caretaker and then sped off up the road.

Harry watched him leave. _Not on that phone number you won't, ya fat porker. _He pulled the gates closed, looped the chain around and snapped the padlock shut. _That'll keep the rest of you pigs out. _

####################

Bonnie's mind wandered as she followed Steve McLeish up the 5 freeway to the truck stop where the suspect vehicle had been found. After just sitting in court all day listening to the lawyers drone on and on with their legal mumbo jumbo, she was mentally exhausted. And now added to that was her concern for Jon and Ponch, and her cousin too, which was making her head spin.

_I wish I could be with Cass right now. I can't imagine finding out you're pregnant and then being told your husband is missing,_ Bonnie thought as they passed the Ventura freeway interchange. _Just crossed the 134… just a few more minutes until I'll have some answers for Cass. _It started to mist heavily, quickly becoming a light rain and she turned on her windshield wipers. Cars started slowing down as if it was a downpour and she groaned.

"Come on, people, its just rain! It's not going to hurt you, just drive smart." She shook her head and sighed. "I know the rain has made the roads slippery and there's grease and oil adding to it, but slamming on your breaks is _not_ the way to react."

She stifled a yawn and rubbed her eyes, thinking of her cousin again._ I don't even want to imagine the stress she's going through. You'd better be safe and sound, Jon Baker or I'll…_ "McLeish, look out!"

She slammed on her horn as she watched a battered pick-up truck come over into their lane, nearly hitting Steve in the process. The truck hit its breaks and pulled back into the left lane and Steve's motor skidded on the slick surface. Bonnie hit her lights and siren briefly, alerting the cars around her. After a heart stopping moment Steve regained control of the bike and then motioned for the truck to pull over.

As they pulled over she hopped out of the car fuming. "How could you not see him? He's wearing _bright yellow rain gear_!"

Steve quickly held up his hands to stop her. "Bonnie, I'm fine! I'll take care of this, because you just might kill him."

She stopped and stared at him, then smiled and shook her head as she went back to her squad car. Taking a deep breath, she tried to slow her racing heart, and thought of Cassy again.

_This must be something like how she feels right now, helpless and scared. God, she's only been married for three months and they've been through a lot together already. Please let Jon be okay._ She glanced up at the steel grey sky and thought back to when she first met Ponch and Jon and all the amazing things they had done as officers, and as friends; she remembered three years ago when Cassy came out from Utah and met the pair of them and the drama in that unintentional triangle, and then the wedding…

"Okay Bon-Bon, I'm ready when you are. Bonnie, you okay?" Steve squatted in front of her and took her hand. "Earth to Officer Clark… hey, we'll find them. Don't worry."

She looked at him, confused, until he reached up and brushed a tear off her cheek. Blushing, she decided to let him believe what he wanted, for now. "Thanks Steve. C'mon, let's go."

Ten minutes later they pulled into the truck stop. Bonnie got out of her squad car and adjusted her gun belt as she looked around. The rain had eased but the wind was severe and _cold_. Steve parked his motor and joined her. Together they walked towards the blue Ford Fairmont. It was easy to locate as there were at least four LAPD officers swarming around it, like bees to a honey pot.

Steve spoke first as he held out his hand out to the closest officer. "Steve McLeish from Central and this is Bonnie Clark. Have you found anything?"

"Craig Marshall," the officer said as he shook Steve's hand. "As a matter of fact we have. A service revolver which we believe is one of yours, and a photograph."

Steve glanced at Bonnie and then back to Craig. "Can we see them?"

"Certainly" He turned around and motioned to another officer. "Hey Bill, can you bring the photo and revolver over?"

Bill came over with two evidence bags. "The serial number check we ran is just coming through now. Sara's getting the details." He handed the photo to Steve. "Do you know them?"

Steve sucked in his breath as he looked at the photo. Alarm bells rang in his mind as he passed the evidence bag to Bonnie. She gasped and turned a shade paler. "This was found in the car?"

"Yeah, on the floor in the front," Bill answered. "I gather you know them, then?"

Steve nodded. "Yeah, the groom is one of our missing officers Jon Baker, and the bride is Bonnie's cousin Cassy."

"Have they got any connection to the car?" asked Craig.

"No, of course not," Bonnie glared at them and started to pace. "Jon keeps this photo in his wallet." She turned to Steve. "If that revolver is Jon's, just what have they done with him?"

Steve was about to reply when Officer Sara Oliver came over to them. "I've got the result on the serial number. The revolver belongs to Francis Poncherello."

"This is getting worse by the minute Steve. Does this mean they've got both of them?" Bonnie looked into a face as worried as her own.

"I don't know Bonnie. Don't think the worst, okay?" He turned to the three LAPD officers. "Officers Poncherello and Baker are partners. Their last transmission came when they followed this car into a storage yard around 11:45 this morning. This is our first link to them since then."

"Forensics will be taking prints. We'll keep you informed," Craig said as he took the photo back.

"Thanks, we appreciate that." Steve spoke with them further while Bonnie went back to her cruiser.

She was relieved to be out of the harshness of the wind, even if it was just for a moment. It seemed to be getting colder by the minute and it was raining again. _Great, just great,_ she thought. Bonnie first made a call to Joe to inform him on what had been found, and then made the call to Grossie. She stayed in the car longer than was necessary as she tried to come to terms with LAPD's discovery. _Oh God Cass, I still don't have any answers for you…_

Bonnie grabbed her yellow rain jacket, got out and started to walk towards Steve when she heard Bear calling her over. He was talking to a young woman who seemed very distressed. They were standing near the parked cars.

"Bonnie, this is Susan Walker. Her station wagon is missing. Can you stay with her for a minute while I put out a call?"

"Of course, Bear." Bonnie gently touched her arm and guided her over to the diner.

Susan looked puzzled. "Bear?" she asked.

Bonnie smiled. "Officer Baricza, but everyone at Central calls him Bear."

"Oh." Susan sat down on a bench seat in front of the diner and fiddled with her handbag. "Do you think I'll get my car back? My husband will be so cross. That car wasn't much but it was all we had."

Bonnie sat down next to her. "We'll be doing everything we can to find your car… We believe who ever took your car is also responsible for the disappearance of two of our officers."

"Oh."

Bear returned to them. "Every law enforcement vehicle will be on the lookout for your car. I need to take a statement from you and then we'll organize for someone to come and pick you up."

Susan nodded her head. "Sure."

Bear turned to Bonnie who was now standing next to him. "We've spoken to everyone in the diner but no one saw anything. Did you have any luck with the Fairmont?"

Bonnie told him what had been found in the car.

"I thought things were bad before but this is serious stuff, Bonnie. How could the pair of them be bundled into a car?"

"It doesn't add up, that's for sure."

Steve walked over and joined them. "Forensics have just turned up. They've had a quick look at the revolver but don't think it's been fired recently. Did you get a hold of Sarge?"

"Yeah, he's on his way here and so are Grossie, Bruce and Jeb. Joe is going to map out a search area between here and the storage yard."

Bear whistled. "That's a big area to search." He looked at his watch. "It's 4:15 now. That means there's only about another hour of light left, and with the wind blowing like this it's going to be a cold night."

Bonnie looked grim. "I know Bear, I know."

####################

"Would you like something to drink Cassy?" Betty had just led her through to the living room and shown her the couch. Cassy had hardly said a word on the drive over and Betty was worried about her. "A cup of coffee, juice or a glass of wine maybe?" she continued.

Cassy was about to say yes to a glass of wine when she remembered what she had been told earlier that day. "Coffee would be nice, thanks Betty."

She settled down on the couch and looked around the room. It was filled with lots of photos; pictures of Joe and Betty, their children and plenty of family shots. As Cassy continued to let her eyes wander she noticed a photo of three uniformed officers. She got up and had a closer look. It was a photo of Joe, Jon and Ponch. They were all smiling and Ponch was holding some sort of badge in his hand. She picked up the frame and touched Jon's image as a single tear slid down her cheek.

Cassy stared at the photo until she heard Betty come back into the room. She put the frame back down and turned around. Her eyes were wet with tears. "I didn't mean to be…to be snooping about. I just noticed that picture."

Betty put the coffees down and walked over. "Hey it's okay, Cassy." She picked up the photo. "It's a nice picture of them all, don't you think?"

She just nodded.

"It was taken about seven or eight years ago when Frank got his Safety Citation Badge. If I remember correctly, Jon had arranged for Frank's mom to be there when he received it."

Cassy nodded again. "Yeah he did. Jon's got a photo of him, Ponch and Maria which must have been taken on the same day."

Betty put the photo back down and turned to her. "They'll be doing everything they can to find them. Joe won't leave any stone unturned."

"I know."

"Come and have your coffee before it gets cold." She handed Cassy her coffee and they both sat down on the couch.

Cassy wrapped her hands around the mug and let the warmth seep through to her hands. She took a sip before she spoke. "How do you do it Betty? How do you deal with the fear of losing the most important person in your life?"

"I've had several anxious moments with Joe, but I've always known where he was. I can't begin to imagine what you're feeling right now, not knowing where Jon is and whether he's okay or not. I guess you just have to have faith in him and yourself, that you'll get through this and be able to get on with your lives together."

"I've only known Jon for about three years, yet it feels like I've known him forever. I don't want to think about life without him."

Betty placed her mug down and put her arm around Cassy's shoulder. "Don't even go there, hon. Think about your future, the things you'll see and do together, about the children you'll have..."

Cassy couldn't help herself as she burst into tears. Betty gently took the mug from her hands and gathered her in her arms. She tried to control her emotions but the events of the past few hours were too much and the tears continued to flow.

Betty rubbed her back and held her until she was able to speak again. "I'm sor…sor…sorry Betty, I just can't seem to stop the tears today...I'm so afraid I'll have to do it all by myself."

Betty looked at her. "Do what by yourself, hon?"

Cassy took a deep breath and managed to stop the next flood of tears. "Have this baby."

"A baby?" she asked. "Are you pregnant Cassy?"

"Yes."

Betty smiled at her. "That's great news. I bet Jon is just over the moon about it."

Cassy took another deep breath. "Jon doesn't know as I only found out today, but if he's not found… I don't think I can do it by myself. I don't want to do it by myself." Her tears glistened as they threatened to fall again.

The older woman took her hand. "Have faith hon. Have faith in the CHP that they'll find them and have faith that Jon and Frank will be trying their hardest to get home, but most of all have faith in you. You'd be surprised at what you can achieve when you have to."

Cassy squeezed her hand and made a promise to herself then and there. She would have faith in herself as she knew that Jon would be doing his best to come home. So the least she could do for the time being was to have a bit of confidence and not break down in tears every five minutes.

####################

Ponch took a deep breath and tried again. This time he managed to find Jon's pulse. It was weak but he still breathed a sigh of relief. He squinted in the dingy light as he straightened Jon's head into a more comfortable position and moved his legs so he was lying fully stretched out. Ponch shivered as he realized just how cold it had become. He was thankful that both he and Jon were wearing their long sleeve shirts today, but he silently cursed Jon for telling him that it wasn't cold at lunch time. He would have given anything for that jacket and that burger too as his stomach rumbled.

He reached over and felt for Jon's pulse again to reassure himself that he was still alive. He stirred and moaned but didn't wake up. Ponch sat back and sighed as he felt so hopeless. Jon needed medical help but there was nothing he could do for him. Hell, how did this happen? They'd done everything by the book; called for backup, followed at a safe distance, called in their position when they'd arrived at the yard, but it had all happened so quickly. Surprise was certainly on the side of the 211 suspects today.

Ponch looked up at the largest hole in the container which had very little light coming through it now. He sighed again and sat with his head in his hands, wincing as he touched the bruise on his forehead. Even knowing that it was most unlikely that they would be found before morning, he had no doubts that they would be discovered. He knew that Joe would be doing everything he could to find them. Ponch's only concern was with Jon, as his breathing was shallow and he was cold to touch. He was no doctor but Ponch knew that Jon was possibly dehydrated and that hypothermia was becoming a strong probability given that he had hardly moved since they'd been thrown in here.

He shivered again as he leaned back and closed his eyes. His mind drifted back to a time long ago. He had been dirt bike riding in the hills one day when the CHP had been called. The next thing he knew he was being chased by a cruiser and he had ended up flat on his back with a blonde haired officer standing over him. Fear shot through him but it was short lived as the officer simply offered a hand to help him up. That day had begun a friendship that had lasted to this very minute. Ponch rubbed his arms up and down as he tried to stay warm. He owed Jon a lot. He'd pushed him into the CHP and helped turn him into a good officer. He was proud of the job he did out on the streets and he shuddered to think what would have become of him if he hadn't met Jon that day.

Jon moaned again and cried out. Ponch felt around and took hold of his hand; it was cold, really cold. He gently touched Jon's cheek with the back of his hand and it was cold too. Ponch didn't hesitate as he unbuttoned his shirt, put it over Jon and tucked it in around him. He knew that it wasn't going to help all that much but it was better than nothing. Picking up Jon's hand again he started to rub, trying to get some circulation going. He did the same for the other hand and sighed when he felt Jon's wedding band. Poor Cassy, just what was she thinking at the moment?

Remembering Jon's riding gloves he fumbled around in the dark and managed to find them. Ponch slipped them on his hands and continued with his rubbing. Jon stirred some more and cried out again.

"I know partner," Ponch spoke softly. "I know you're hurting. Think of Cassy and hang in there. Please Jon, do this for Cassy and for me… you know I don't function very well out there on my own, please Jon..." Ponch didn't bother to wipe away the tears as they trickled down his face.


	4. Chapter 4

Race Against Time

Chapter Four

Joe looked at his watch and sighed. _God, its 5:15 already and still nothing, I'll give them another ten minutes in the hope that something turns up. _He listened to the calls coming over the radio as he paced around trying to keep warm. The rain had eased again and the wind had died down with just the occasional gust. He turned up the collar on his navy jacket in a bid to keep his neck warm. _God,_ he shivered, _it must be only in the low fifties now._

He stared at the maps he had spread out on the hood of the cruiser. Most of the area between the storage yard and the truck stop had been scoured and they were coming up empty handed at every turn. There were ten officers from A shift and six from B shift searching but so far nothing had been discovered. Joe rubbed his neck; he was running out of options as what to do next. But for the moment the light, or rather lack of light meant that he had no other option but to call the search off until morning.

Joe glanced at his watch which showed that it was now close to 5:30. Reluctantly, he picked up his radio mic to make the call. "Attention all search units, this is S4. 10-19 to Shell Truck Stop," he paused before continuing. "I'm calling off the search due to approaching nightfall."

He leaned back against the cruiser as he waited for his officers to return. His mind was going at one hundred miles an hour as he went over everything he knew.

_We're missing something here. How can two officers and two good ones at that just disappear off the face of the earth? Their last known position was at the storage yard. Frank's revolver and Jon's wedding photo were found here in the suspect's car but there was no other trace of them in the vehicle. It's probable that they were never in the car but they've obviously had contact with the suspects at some point as they've been disarmed. LAPD has confirmed that there were at least three suspects and they were armed, so that explains how they could have been overpowered. But I just don't get the connection between the photo and the revolver as it doesn't make sense, and why leave the gun behind? _A sudden rush of wind alerted Joe to the fact that one of his maps was about to be blown away. He folded them up and tossed them inside the car before letting his mind race again.

_Come on Joe, think! Last known position storage yard, storage yard, storage yard... Baricza reported the place was deserted; Grossman, Turner and Nelson found nothing and confirmed that the containers were indeed locked up tight but there are a lot of them out there. Did they have time to look around them all before I had Clark call them up and sent them off to search elsewhere? We need to get a hold of the owner of that place..._

Joe was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of a motor pulling up near him. He looked up as Grossie parked, removed his helmet and walked towards him.

"I just don't get it, Sarge. It's like they've disappeared off the face of..."

"...the earth," Joe finished for him. "I know what you mean; I've been thinking the same thing myself. Tell me what you know about the storage yard. Did you get a chance to look around all the containers before you were called away?"

Grossie leaned up against the cruiser next to Joe and removed his sunglasses. "When we got to the yard the main driveway spilt up into three laneways and we took the middle one. It was the logical choice as it appeared to be used more than the other two. Jeb followed the lane around while Bruce and I rode around the containers. Bear was right all the containers had locks on them."

"Did you follow the other laneways to see where they led?"

"Bruce did suggest that but that's when Bonnie called us over here. What are you thinking Sarge?"

"I'm thinking that what you said during briefing about them being in one of those containers was right. I'm becoming more and more convinced that the suspects overpowered and disarmed them, then locked them up and took their wallets, which is why Jon's photo turned up in the car."

Grossie thought for a moment. "That sounds feasible Sarge, but to overcome both of them and without the other one raising the alarm? And how did they unlock a container? They wouldn't have had much time."

"I hear what you're saying. But we know the suspects were armed and when firearms are involved anything can happen. We've been assuming that all the containers are locked but what if some of them aren't? We need the owner of that place so he can shed some light on the situation."

"The owner is overseas at the moment but I've got a number for the caretaker." Grossie pulled out his notebook. "He turned up as we were leaving and locked the yard up."

Joe copied the details into his own notebook. "I'm waiting on the captain as we speak. He's been trying to locate someone connected to that yard for the past two hours, and I'm sure he'll be checking this number out as well. I would've liked to go back there and have another look tonight but I guess that's out of the question now."

Grossie shivered as another blast of cold wind blew through the truck stop. "If they are in one of those things at least they're out of this wind, but I'd hate to think that we were out there, and so close to them..."

"I know, Grossie, but we've done everything by the book. Evidence showed up elsewhere and we followed it up. If that's where they are, they'll have an uncomfortable night but they'll be none the worse for wear."

"Do you really believe that, Sarge?" Grossie asked. "I mean, they've been disarmed, or at least Ponch has. He wouldn't have given up his revolver without a fight, and neither would Jon for that matter."

Joe sighed as he rubbed his temples. "Yeah I know, I'm just trying to ignore the feeling in my gut that something has happened to them, and just stick to the facts."

Grossie raised his eyebrows. "What facts? A photo and a gun in an abandoned car, that's not telling us much." Joe nodded his agreement as he continued. "And if they are alright, how long do you think that'll last?"

"What do you mean?" Joe asked.

Grossie grinned widely. "Sometimes I think Jon has the patience of a saint to put up with Ponch day in and day out. How much you wanna bet that they'll be at each other's throats in such a confined area?"

Joe grinned. "I've got to agree with you Artie. But it's not the first time that they've been locked up together. Remember when that judge put the pair of them in jail for contempt of court? They managed to survive one another then."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Grossie moaned. "That's when Bonnie, Bear and I spent hours and hours going through all those parking tickets!"

"And it cost the department a fortune keeping the food up to the three of you."

"You can't work on an empty stomach Sarge."

"No, I suppose you can't..." Joe was interrupted by his radio.

"S4 can you 10-21 Captain Hughes?"

"10-4 LA." Joe put his radio mic back and looked across at Grossie, concern all over his face.

"It might be good news, Sarge."

"I hope so, Grossie. I'm going to use the phone in the diner. Can you keep everyone here until I get back?"

"Sure thing."

Joe walked off towards the diner as two motors turned into the truck stop followed by a cruiser. He made his call and was on his way back as the last of his officers pulled up. They gathered around the cruiser as they waited for news on their missing colleagues.

"Well Sarge?" Grossie asked. "Good news?"

Joe rubbed his neck before answering. The events of the day were starting to take a toll on him. "To be honest Grossman, I'm not sure. Captain Hughes has managed to get in touch with the owner of the storage yard, one Harry Robertson." Joe looked directly at Grossie as he spoke. "He wasn't overseas, and I'm guessing that he's the one who locked the yard up earlier as that number was false."

"That lying son of a bitch," Grossie muttered to no one in particular.

"Anyway," Joe continued. "Apparently he wasn't very cooperative but the captain did obtain some information..."

"Yeah, I bet he did," Brett Mullins, an officer from B shift sniggered to his partner. "Ole Captain Hughes is well known for his _persuasion_. I bet he threatened to throw the book at him."

Joe glared at him as he continued. "The containers that we've looked at are ready to be sent out and yes they're all locked up. But the ones that he keeps off the other two laneways are not. They're older ones that need repairs done before they're sold off. The interesting bit of news is that this Harry Robertson has a record as long as your arm and spent some time inside. The captain has a theory that our suspects know this Robertson and his yard. They knew what they were doing when they headed for the place which gave them the element of surprise. Therefore they were able to catch Baker and Poncherello unawares."

"What exactly are you saying Sarge?" Bonnie asked looking as worried as she sounded.

"He's saying that we believe Jon and Ponch are locked up in one of those containers," piped up Grossie.

"Ah thanks Grossman, I can speak for myself. But yes, that's exactly what we think. So first thing in the morning..."

"Shouldn't we be heading out there now?" Bear interrupted. "We can't leave them out there all night."

"Yeah Sarge, we have to at least have another look out there," Bruce added.

"Don't we have enough evidence to go storm the yard?" asked Steve.

Joe held up his hands. "People _please,_ quiet down!" He looked around at his officers grimly. "We're only _guessing_ that's where they are. The bit of evidence that we do have shows that they may have been in that car, but I'm not buying that. The captain is trying to get a warrant as we speak but it's unlikely that he'll get one before morning."

"So we sit here and do nothing, even if it's a life or death situation? Anything could've happened to them!" Bear's frustration was clear, as was his annoyance at having to 'follow procedure'.

"I know, but I'm trying not to think the worst Baricza, and I suggest you do the same. We need to have some faith in Jon and Frank and their ability to look after themselves."

"I hear what you're saying Sarge, but...they've been _disarmed._ And that wouldn't have happened without a struggle," Bear said, his brown eyes full of anguish.

"You know those two as well as the rest of us, Sarge," added Bruce. "Can you see either of them letting something happen to the other without conflict of some kind?"

Joe sighed. "I do realize what may have happened, but..."

"I just can't walk away until morning thinking that they might be injured. I can't." Bear shook his head in exasperation. "Not when I've already been out there and did nothing to help them."

"Barry, you've done everything by the book and you followed my orders," Joe said gently. "If the captain's theory is correct and they were set up and surprised nobody could have stopped that. So you've got nothing to feel guilty about."

"Yeah, I know all that but..."

Bonnie put her hand on his shoulder. "Bear, you did exactly what the rest of us would have done."

"Listen to her Barry, she's right." Joe looked around at his officers. Some were wearing their wet weather gear and some weren't, but all were tired and yet still eager to keep searching. "As I said to Grossman earlier, they'll have an uncomfortable night. Yes, they'll be hungry, thirsty and cold, but as long as we find them quickly they should be fine."

"I suppose you're right Sarge, but that doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"I know Barry, but at the moment our hands are tied." Joe ran a hand over his face. "So off you go. B shift officers, you can head back to your normal beats." He watched as his fatigued officers slowly walked away. Grossie, Bear and Bonnie lingered. "That means you too. Off you go."

"Are you sure there's nothing more we can do?" Bear was drained but he still wanted to do more.

"The only thing I want you to do is go home and sleep. We need everyone on their toes tomorrow."

"Yes Sarge." Bear walked away towards his cruiser, his head was down and his step sluggish. Grossie followed him, climbed aboard his motor and slowly rode away.

"You too Bonnie, off you go."

"Have you spoken to Betty? Do you know how Cassy's coping?" Bonnie leaned wearily against the cruiser, the stress of the day showing clearly on her face.

"No, I'm afraid I haven't had time to give her a call. Why don't you drop in on your way home?"

"Yeah I'll do that, thanks Sarge." She took a couple of steps towards her squad car when she stopped and turned around. "They will be alright, won't they?"

Joe managed a small smile. "They're tough Bonnie, I'm sure they'll be fine." _God, I wish I felt as confident as I sound. I know something has happened to them, I just know it._

####################

Ponch woke up with a jolt. He had fallen into a restless sleep leaning up against a wall. It was now dark in their prison and he could no longer hear Jon stirring or moaning which was a worry. He thought he'd been asleep for about an hour but he wasn't completely sure. Remembering his watch had a light he fumbled around and illuminated it long enough to see the time. _Oh my God, it's nearly seven and we're still in here. _His shoulders slumped._ And we're going to be here until morning, by the looks of it now._

He stood up and walked around for a moment trying to remove the stiffness from his body. Thankfully the pain in his ankle had eased but it was still weak. Wearing only his white tee shirt, Ponch was incredibly cold but he wasn't concerned about himself as much as he was his partner.

Kneeling down next to Jon he felt for his pulse again and sighed with relief when he found it. It was weak but at least it was there. That's when Ponch realized that Jon was shivering; not just mildly like he was but his whole body seemed to be trembling nonstop.

The warning bells rang in his mind as he remembered his E.M.T training. _The first warning sign of hypothermia is uncontrollable shivering. _Picking up Jon's hand to start rubbing it he remembered some more. _Don't massage or rub the person._ He put Jon's hand down and went through the First Aid steps for hypothermia. _Move the person out of the cold, try to warm the person, do not leave the person alone, share body heat_...

Ponch went into action on the last step as it was the only way he could help his partner. Fumbling around in the dark he released Jon's gun belt. He removed the shirt that he had tucked around him earlier, and then started undoing Jon's shirt buttons. When he had finished, Ponch opened it out on both sides of him. _Skin to skin contact. _Next was the tee shirt. He thought for a moment before pulling his pocket knife out of his gun belt. Using the knife he carefully cut open Jon's tee shirt which he spread out as well. Ponch removed his own tee shirt and gun belt, shuddering as the cold hit his bare chest. Folding the white shirt he placed it under Jon's head. He found his uniform shirt and flung it around his back like a cape as Jon still shivered uncontrollably. Lying down beside him, he wrapped his arms around him and covered them both with the shirt. _My god partner, you're so cold, I hope this helps. Just don't get the wrong idea, okay. _

Gradually Ponch's body heat was enough to stop Jon shivering. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to doze off as he had done everything he could. The rest was now up to Jon.

####################

Jason couldn't stand it any longer. He had to get out of there. Between Butch and Smithie making plans for another job and Ricky harping at him that he was too green, he'd had enough. He got up and opened the door to go outside.

"Where do you think you're going Jase?" Butch looked up from where he was sitting. "It's dark out there now."

"I might be green and soft and whatever else you think of me but I'm not afraid of the dark ya know." Jason grabbed a jacket and stormed out. He slammed the door behind him making the cups and saucers on the shelf rattle in protest.

Butch got up to go after him but Smithie stopped him. "Leave him be. He'll go for a walk, calm down and be back shortly. He can't stand being cooped up. He's always been like that."

Looking across at Ricky, Butch chuckled. "Suppose I can't blame him. Having Punter glaring at you all night would be enough to give anyone the heebie jeebies."

Jason smiled to himself as he walked towards the ranger's station. _That storming out in a huff stunt_ _always works. Even as a kid I got away with it and they never came after me._ The earlier storm had long passed over but it had left behind an array of debris. There were tree branches down, leaves and twigs scattered everywhere, and what looked like supplies from someone's camp.

He walked carefully for about 15 minutes using the light from the moon to see by. There was not a cloud in the sky and it was really cold. So cold, that Jason could see his puffs of breath out in front of him as he ambled along. He arrived at the station and supply store, pulled some change and the card out of his pocket and went over to the phone. Jason thought for a moment before putting the coins in the slot. _I know Butch and the others would be pissed off if they knew I was doing this, but hell I'm pissed off. They treat me like a kid and yet I was good enough to drive their stinkin' getaway car. I can't sit back and do nothin' and just let this cop die. I can't!_ He took a deep breath and dialled the number on the card.

Cadet Kellie Waugh sat at the front desk of Central, bored to tears. She had just graduated from the Academy with top marks and had been assigned to start her career at Central. However, she was assigned to C Shift for evaluation and training first.

"Top of my class, bottom of the totem pole," she sighed as she re-arranged things on the desk for the fourth time. "Hang in there Kel, you'll be on A Shift soon enough…" The phone rang and she jumped on it. "California Highway Patrol, Central Division. This is Cadet Waugh, how may I help you?"

The caller hesitated before he spoke. "Can I speak to someone in charge?"

"What is it in regard to, sir?"

"I have...information about two of your officers."

Kellie glanced at the bulletin taped next to the phone regarding two missing officers and she gripped the phone more tightly.

_Stay calm, Kel. You've been trained for this. _"Can you give me their names please?" She kept her voice calm and steady as her heart raced with anticipation.

Jason was about to hang up but remembered the sight of the fallen officer so he kept going. "Baker is one but I don't know the name of the other."

Kellie saw the name 'Baker' on the bulletin and she went white, but stayed focused. "What sort of information do you have, Sir?"

Jason hesitated again. "They've been locked in a shipping container out at Eagle Rock. One was hurt; badly I think. He...he wasn't moving."

Kellie took down his statement word for word and tried to keep him talking. "How did you come about this information sir?"

"I w...was there," Jason stammered.

"I see, can I have your name please and where you're calling from?"

Jason didn't hesitate this time. He hung up the phone. Taking deep breaths to calm himself he headed back to the shack. He had made the phone call and done what he could to help. It was now up to the CHP to find their officers.

"Hello? Sir, are you there?" Kellie put the phone down slowly in a momentary daze. _He was there. One of them was hurt…_ She quickly filled out the call log, noting the time at 9:15pm. She was about to call the watch commander when the phone rang again and at the same time, a mother walked into the office with two irate teenage boys who started throwing punches at each other. She quickly called for backup and spent the next hour dealing with a barrage of calls and walk-in civilian complaints.

At 10:15 Officer Jordan Avery walked in and relieved her of duty. "You should have been out of here ten minutes ago, Kellie. You've got training the rest of the night with Hales, remember?"

"Oh my gosh! But I've got the call logs and reports to file…"

"I'll leave a neat little pile for you to go through when you get back at oh-five-hundred. Now get outta here before the captain sees you and yells at us both."

As Kellie dashed out and down the hall, Jordan stacked the papers off to the side and opened the call log to a new sheet, ready to start her shift. She glanced at the bulletin and sighed. "God, I hope they find them soon…"

At 5:15 am, Kellie came back to the front desk to file her logs and reports. Officer Darren Maund and Sgt. Michael Barlow were standing at the desk looking at the phone log.

"What do you make of this Sarge?"

The sergeant wasn't known for his delicate touch. As he read the entry he started to fume. "Aw shit! Who the hell is K. Waugh and why wasn't the watch commander alerted?"

Kellie instantly knew what it was and started to explain what had happened earlier that night. She spoke quickly and in earnest, hoping to avoid the well known anger of the sergeant, but the look in his eye told her that her career was already on the line. She stopped mid sentence and stood at attention.

"I forgot, sir. It got crazy and I forgot. I accept full responsibility for my actions and I hope you can forgive me."

"This bit of information would have been very handy at 9.15PM _last night_, Cadet. Go wait for me in my office. Dismissed!" As she left, he turned to Darren and ran his hand over his face. "Damn it! Why is it always on _my_ watch? I oughta make _her_ call the captain and wake him up with this. She thinks _I'm mad_? He's going to be pissed off."

The sergeant stalked off to make his call as Darren shook his head and hoped that the Sarge wasn't going to go on the warpath with Kellie Waugh.

####################

Cassy woke up in the early hours of the morning. She was still half asleep as she reached out for Jon but couldn't find him. As she gradually woke up Cassy became aware of her surroundings and realized where she was. She was in the Getraer's guest bedroom where Betty had taken her last night so she could have a nap. She had slipped her shoes and skirt off before climbing into bed, thinking that she would sleep for an hour at the most but she had slept for over ten.

She stared at the ceiling as she recalled what had happened yesterday. She had been given the most exciting news a woman could receive but then a short time later she had gotten the most devastating news that a wife could hear. Your husband is missing and we don't know where he is.

Cassy closed her eyes as she felt the tears forming. She knew Jon hadn't been found as she was sure Betty would have woken her. She drifted back into a light sleep before waking a short time later when she heard noises out in the hallway. She turned on the bedside lamp and looked at her watch. It was 5:50AM and still dark outside. Joe must be having an early start to the day. Cassy couldn't stay in bed any longer as she had to know what was happening. She got out of bed, found her skirt and went downstairs.

She wandered into the kitchen where Betty was making breakfast. She finished scrambling the eggs and smiled at Cassy. "Hi hon, can I fix you something?"

"A cup of coffee would be nice, thanks Betty."

"How'd you sleep last night?" Betty poured three cups of coffee.

Cassy blinked back tears. "Surprisingly well, but shouldn't I have tossed and turned all night? I don't know what's happened to Jon yet I slept like a log."

Betty guided her over to the table and pulled out a chair. "Don't be hard on yourself hon, you were exhausted last night. You need your rest. Joe will be down in a minute and he'll fill you in on what he knows. Oh and Bonnie stopped by last night after you'd gone to bed."

She nodded and wiped her eyes on the tissue Betty had given her as Joe came into the kitchen. He sat down next to her while Betty brought their coffees over. He took a sip of the hot liquid before taking a deep breath and telling Cassy what he knew.

She listened calmly as Joe told her about finding the suspect's abandoned car and her wedding photo but there was anguish on her face when he mentioned the revolver.

"Their guns?" she queried. "They've got their guns?" Her face went pale as mental pictures went through her mind. "Oh Joe, that's not good, is it?"

"No, it's not good but it's also confusing as we can't work out why they left one revolver behind." Joe drank some more coffee as he continued. He told her how the search had turned up nothing and their theories on where they thought Jon and Frank were.

Cassy's eyes brightened. "So, you think it's just a matter of finding which container they're in and letting them out?"

Joe nodded. "I hope so Cassy. We'll be opening every one of those things till we find them."

"And if you don't?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Cassy sipped her coffee as Betty brought Joe's breakfast over. It smelled delicious but the aroma was enough to make her feel queasy. She excused herself and headed for the bathroom just as the phone rang. She came back about five minutes later as Joe was finishing up the call.

Joe stood frozen to the spot as he digested what he had just been told. He contemplated what he was about to say to the two women who were now staring at him. Betty took a step closer to Cassy and instinctively took hold of her hand as they waited for him to speak.

"That was the captain. There was an anonymous caller to the station last night who had information about two of our officers."

A sudden feeling of dread came over Cassy as she clung to Betty. "Jon and Ponch?" she asked.

Joe nodded. "Yeah we believe so. He only mentioned Jon's name but he knew about the shipping containers out at Eagle Rock, and that there were two officers locked up in one."

Cassy let out her pent-up breath. "So your hunch was right then? You've just got to find the right container and let them out."

"There's something else Cassy," Joe glanced at Betty before continuing. "One of them has been injured but before you ask we don't know if it's Jon or Frank."

She began to tremble as Betty led her over to a chair. "Do you know how badly?"

"No, I'm afraid not. The caller was very vague and didn't give out much information before he hung up."

Tears welled up in Cassy's eyes. "You said he called last night? What time did this information come through?"

Joe sighed as he told her. "9:15PM."

She did a quick calculation in her head. "That's over eight hours ago!" Anger replaced any other emotion she was feeling at that moment. "You mean to tell me that my husband and his partner have been left out there all night because someone couldn't be bothered with giving us the message?"

"Cassy..."

"Why weren't we told sooner? You could have gone out there and gotten them but instead they were left out there all night in forty degree weather. And on top of that one of them is injured..." She suddenly felt sick again. With her hand over her mouth Cassy rushed for the bathroom.

Betty looked at Joe as he sat down to finish his breakfast. She stood behind him and kissed the top of his head. "You'll find them as quick as you can, won't you love?" she paused. "I don't want either of them to be hurt but I hope it isn't Jon. Cassy can't take much more of this the poor girl. She'll end up in hospital herself."

Joe drank the last of his coffee as he remembered Bonnie mentioning that Cassy had a doctor's appointment yesterday. Her emotional state and visits to the bathroom triggered a memory in him. "She's pregnant, isn't she?"

Betty nodded as he stood up and faced her. "Yeah, she found out yesterday. You would have gone out there last night if you'd known about that call, wouldn't you?"

"Of course hon, there was a mix up at the front desk with the new officer working there, and the captain has only just been told. He's mad believe me." Joe ran his fingers through his hair as he looked at her with despair in his eyes. "Those eight hours could be the difference between life and death. I didn't want to tell Cassy but the caller said the injured officer wasn't moving."

Cassy came back into the room her face pale and eyes red. "I'm sorry Joe, I know it's not your fault but someone has to be accountable for this."

"I know Cassy, it will be looked into but for now I'm only concerned about Jon and Frank." Joe took a step towards the door as Cassy grabbed her coat from the chair.

"I'm going out there with you." She looked directly at him, a determined look in her eyes.

"That's not a good idea Cassy."

"I'm coming."

Joe didn't want to fight her on this but he knew he had to. "Jon would never forgive me if I took you out there. You're much better off here with Betty."

"Please Joe."

Betty put an arm around her shoulder. "Joe's right. Jon wouldn't want you out there sitting in a car by yourself, especially not now."

Cassy looked at them and knew they were right. "I'll stay here but you'll let us know the minute they've been found, won't you?"

"I can do better than that. We've got a police scanner here that you can listen to. As soon as they've been located Betty can take you to the hospital. How's that sound?"

"Thanks Joe. I'm sorry to be such a nuisance."

"Nonsense, do you think I want Jon cross with me. We all know what a wicked temper he's got."

That made Cassy smile. "Yeah, I don't know how I put up with him at times."

Joe kissed Betty goodbye and gave Cassy's hand an affectionate squeeze. "We'll find them as quick as we can, I promise."

It was still dark and the sun was just thinking about coming up as Joe drove away in the cruiser that he still had from yesterday.

**####################**


	5. Chapter 5

Race Against Time

Chapter Five

As Joe approached the open gates to the storage yard, he smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. _The captain must have put the fear of God into that Harry Robertson to have those gates open this early. _

He turned into the yard and looked at his watch. It showed 6:40AM and the first rays of sunlight were starting to lighten up the sky. There was already some activity on site Joe observed. He parked his cruiser a short way up the middle laneway, next to another squad car, one unmarked car and two motors.

Joe got out of the cruiser and zipped up his jacket as he looked around. He could see the captain and one officer having words with a short bald headed man, while two other officers were organizing the hand held radios. He walked towards the captain and a sudden chill went through him. Joe wasn't sure if it was from the numbness of the early morning, or the fact that up close the shipping containers looked so damn bleak and cold.

"Ah Sergeant, you've made good time out here," said Captain Hughes, as he ushered the bald headed man towards the plain car. "Two ambulances are on the way, the radios are good to go and you've got extra officers to help with the search. I'm taking this umm... gentleman back to Central for questioning."

"How many times do I have to tell ya?" the man griped. "I had nothin to do with this. Your damn officers come knocking on my door demanding that I come down here, ya have me standing out here in this freakin' cold weather, and now ya going to take me in for questioning. I told ya I had nothin'..."

"Shut up Robertson," the captain bellowed as he finally lost his patience.

Joe stared at the man before him and his blood went cold. "Did you think about how cold it was going to be last night when you locked those gates yesterday?" His eyes narrowed as he continued. "You _knew_ there were two officers down here, and yet you said _nothing_ to Officer Grossman when he questioned you." Harry visibly gulped as Joe stared him down. "I'll personally throw the book at you myself, if anything has happened to them."

The captain put a calming hand on Joe's shoulder as Harry wisely got in the car. "We'll find them Joe. You'll keep me informed, won't you?"

"Yes, of course sir," he replied as the captain got in his vehicle.

Joe grabbed his flashlight as they drove away, and walked down to the intersection of the laneways to have a look at all the tire tracks. There were tread marks belonging to a pair of motors leading up to the middle laneway which confused him as there hadn't been any sign of them in that section of the yard. Then he remembered the rain from yesterday. _Of course, those tracks belong to Grossman and Nelson, not Baker and Poncherello. The rain would have washed away their_ _tracks._

He walked back up to his cruiser as his officers began to arrive. He gathered everyone around to bring them up to date on the situation. "Now every minute is going to count but I want you to be thorough. Open every container, shine your flashlights around and move on. Leave the doors open so we know where we've searched. Call in after every five containers have been opened." He pointed to Bonnie, Bear and Grossie. "You three start with the laneway on the left."

He also sent Jeb, Steve and Bruce to the left side while the remaining officers were assigned the right side of the yard. Radios were given out to the car officers and they were ready to begin.

Grossie led the way going back out the way they'd come in and then turning into the left-hand lane. They followed the lane until they came to more containers where they stopped and parked. Bonnie and Bear grabbed their flashlights, clipped the radios on their gun belts and walked over to Grossie who was still sitting on his motor. As they looked around they realized that these containers were in a neglected state compared to the ones in the middle section of the yard. They all needed painting, some had holes and rust patches, and it looked like most of the doors needed a good squirt of lubricant around the hinges.

Bear looked about him in dismay. "If only I'd driven down here yesterday we'd probably not be here today."

"You haven't been dwelling on that all night have you?" Bonnie's eyes flared up as she looked at him. "How many times do we have to tell you? You did nothing wrong, Bear."

"Probably about a hundred, as I'll never forgive myself if something has happened to them."

"I know how you feel, believe me," Grossie said as he rubbed his hands together in an attempt to warm them up. "Were they wearing their jackets yesterday?"

"Don't know Grossie, but let's hope so," answered Bonnie, moving from foot to foot trying to shake the chill from her bones.

He nodded in agreement. "You two split up here and I'll go further down and start there."

Grossie rode down a bit while Bonnie started with the first container. She grasped the handle with one hand and pulled but nothing happened. Dropping the flashlight at her feet she took the handle in both hands and pulled again. The door refused to budge.

"Bear, I can't get this one open," she called out as she tried again.

He ran over and took hold of the handle and gave it an almighty tug and felt it move slightly. Another effort and it was open. Bonnie stepped in and shone her flashlight around the empty container and sighed. "At this rate, this is going to take forever Bear, if I can even get them open." She went to the next one and had another go. It was a bit of a struggle but she was able to get this one open.

"You're stronger than you realize Bonnie. Yell out if you need any more help." Bear ran back over to the opposite row of containers to begin his search.

Bear searched like a madman, yanking the doors open and swinging his flashlight around almost in one motion. He kept thinking about Jon and Ponch and the news that one of them had been injured. The more Bear thought the harder he worked and the more strength he used to open the rusty doors. It was like he was on automatic pilot but suddenly the pilot broke.

Bonnie watched him as he raced through the containers and was about to yell out to him to slow down as he gave the door he was holding an extra hard yank. This particular door opened easily, surprising Bear when it slammed into his face and knocked him out cold. She rushed over and knelt down next to him as blood gushed out of his nose. "Oh God, what have to done to yourself Bear? Wake up."

She pulled her radio out and called Joe. "Sarge? It's Bonnie." She didn't know what to say so she just uttered, "I uh, need the medics over here."

"You've found them Bonnie? How are they?" came the anxious reply.

She shook her head as she looked at the bloody face of her friend and answered slowly. "No I haven't found them yet. I umm... I kinda need the ambulance for Bear."

"For Baricza?" Joe's puzzled voice came back to her. "Do I want to know what he's done?"

"He's knocked himself out opening one of the doors..." Both concern and amusement were evident in her voice.

"What?"

Bonnie looked down at Bear as she spoke. "Just send the ambulance over Sarge and I'll explain later." _You're never going to live this one_ _down Bear_, she thought as she watched Grossman approach. _Especially now that he knows._

"10-4 Bonnie."

####################

Cassy had taken a shower and was eating some toast as she listened to the scanner. She heard Bonnie's call for the ambulance as it came over the airwaves. Her heart sank when she heard who it was for. _How much longer is this going to take?_ She was getting more apprehensive as each minute passed. She twisted her wedding ring which made her remember a day not that long ago.

_The sweet sound of the melody coming from the church organ had a calming effect on Cassy as she began the walk down the aisle. She clung to her father's arm tightly as she felt the gaze of family and friends on her. Each step she took took her closer to him. He was staring straight ahead with his brother and his partner by his side. Finally he turned and smiled at her. It was a smile which made his blue eyes sparkle even more than usual; a smile which had the capacity to send shivers all through her body. She slipped her hand inside his larger one, felt his gentle squeeze and it was at that moment that she knew she was exactly where she was meant to be. She listened to the ceremony, spoke when she had to and felt relief when it was over. _

_Then came the moment that everyone had waited for, he smiled at her again as he placed his hands on her slender waist, pulling her close and lowering his lips to hers. Her lips parted as they touched, softly at first and then with more intensity as he took her breath away. When they had finished she looked up at him and smiled. Almost simultaneously they both grinned as they heard the cheers coming from their family and friends. Linking hands they turned around and started their journey back down the aisle together, stopping every few steps as they were embraced by their loved ones. More smiles followed as their favourite song began to play. _

_Look into my eyes – you will see_

_What you mean to me_

_Search your heart – search your soul_

_And when you find me there you'll search no more_

Cassy smiled as she remembered their wedding day just three short months ago. It had been the most wonderful day of her life. The weather hadn't let them down and everything went off without a hitch. That missing piece of her had finally been found. Placing a hand on her stomach she thought of the child they had created together. She couldn't be both mother and father to it. A single tear slid down her cheek as more words to their song came to mind.

_There's no love – like your love_

_And no other – could give more love_

_There's nowhere – unless you're there_

_All the time – all the way_

_Oh you can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for_

_I can't help it – there's nothin' I want more_

_I would fight for you – I'd lie for you_

_Walk the wire for you – ya I'd die for you_

_Ya know it's true_

_Everything I do – I do it for you._

More tears flowed which Cassy didn't bother to wipe away. _Please Jon, fight for me...you know there's nothing I want more than you. _

####################

Grossie looked at his watch. It was now 7:40AM and they'd all been searching for nearly an hour but it felt like much longer. By his calculations they had probably looked in about half of the containers and it was hard work. Some of the doors were jammed shut and took some time to get open, and with Bear now out of operation it was taking even longer. Grossie grinned to himself as he thought of all the ribbing he could give him. _And I bet Jon and Ponch will get a good laugh out of it too, the rescuer having to be rescued. _

He walked back to his motor and called in that he had finished the end of that row and was moving on to the next. Grossie stretched his arms out as he walked; he had jarred his shoulder opening up one of the doors and was really sore. He looked across to his left and saw Jeb forcing open a container while up one row to the right, Steve was working up a sweat as he struggled with another tough door.

Grossie got to the first container of the next row and stopped short as he heard Bruce radio in his next location. _That's strange_ he thought _Bruce is two rows over so_ _I shouldn't be able to hear him from here_. He grabbed hold of the door which was ajar and pulled it open, and there in front of him was a motor still with its radio going strongly. He reached for the mic and called Joe.

"Sarge, its Grossman. I've found a motor."

"10-4 Grossman. Whose is it?" The hope in Joe's voice was evident. "And where exactly are you?"

He leaned over the bike and saw the baton clipped in its position. "It's Ponch's Sarge. I'm down at the bottom of the yard, three rows in."

"10-4. Attention all units on the right hand side of the yard. Proceed over to the left hand side and continue your search there. Start from where Poncherello's motor was found and spread out." Joe studied the rough plan he had made of the yard and sighed. _Where are you two?_ _A motor is a start and hopefully that means that you're not far away_. He turned his attention back to the radio as Jeb called in his position.

####################

Ponch stirred and slowly woke up. His head ached, his mouth felt dry and there was a strange lethargy throughout his entire body like he'd had a big night out on the town. He knew that wasn't the case so why did he feel like this? And what was he lying on? Slowly it started to come back to him. He was lying on Jon trying to keep him warm and alive.

As Ponch rolled over and sat up his loose shirt fell off him leaving him shivering as the cold hit his bare chest. He reached over and felt for Jon's pulse but couldn't find it. He shook his hands trying to get some feeling into them and tried again. He still couldn't find it and panic started to set in.

Tears began to form in his eyes as he sat there not knowing what to do. The ache in his head wasn't getting any better but all he could think about was his partner. _Our partnership isn't going to end like this, is it?_

Ponch placed a shaky hand on Jon's chest feeling for his heartbeat. Nothing. He leaned over and put his ear in the vicinity of Jon's heart. Still nothing. The ache in Ponch's head was making it hard for him to think clearly. _Oh God, what do I do? What do I do?_ He nudged Jon trying to arouse him. Nothing. He took him by the shoulders and shook him as he pleaded. "Don't do this to me Jon. Do you hear me? Don't do this man..."

Sitting there with his head in his hands he silently sobbed.

He gently pulled Jon's torn tee shirt and uniform shirt back over him as well as his own shirt, and then tried to stand up. He didn't know which was worse, the dizziness that overtook him or the muscle cramps in his legs. Crying out in pain he fell to the floor with a thump.

####################

Bonnie was tired. She had struggled with the heavy doors since they had begun the search and she desperately needed a break. She shone her flashlight inside the container she had just opened and was once again disappointed to find it empty. She walked over to the next one, thankful that she only had two more to check before she called in her progress. She went to grab the handle when she noticed that there was an old pocket knife jammed through a broken lock. Bonnie sighed as she tried to remove it but it wouldn't budge.

"Great, just great," she muttered as she got her own pocket knife out of her gun belt.

That was when she heard the cry of someone in pain. Bonnie looked at the lock and suddenly everything clicked into place. "Jon? Ponch?" She waited a few seconds and yelled again. "Jon! Ponch!"

This time she heard a reply as Ponch managed to find his voice. "Bonnie?"

"It's me Ponch; we'll have you out in a sec." Bonnie pulled her radio out. She couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice as she made the call. "I've found them. I've found them!"

Joe's voice was filled with relief. "Thank goodness. Where exactly are you? And how are they?"

"I'm roughly in the middle of the yard and four rows across from the far side. But I can't get the door open because there's a knife jammed in it. I've heard Ponch but not Jon."

"Okay I'll be right there." Joe folded up his plan and started up the cruiser. He gave a silent prayer of thanks that they'd been found but he was still apprehensive as he drove over to them. _Please God, let_ _them both be alright. _

Bonnie started to work on the knife again when Grossie screeched up on his motor closely followed by Bruce. She stepped aside to let Grossie have a go at the lock and shouted to Ponch that help was on its way. A few swear words later and the knife was removed. They pulled the door open and shone their flashlights in. They saw Ponch first, rolling on the floor moaning in pain.

Grossie and Bruce rushed over to him as Bonnie spoke on the radio again. "We need the ambulance here Sarge and tell them to hurry. Ponch is in a bad way."

"They're already on their way and I'm right behind them."

"10-4."

Ponch managed to speak through his pain. "Don't worry about me, help Jon..."

That's when they completely took in the situation. Jon lying on the floor with Ponch's shirt covering him. His skin was pale which highlighted the battering his face took from his earlier collapse. There was no noticeable sign of breathing. Bonnie knelt next to him and tried to find a pulse but her hands began to tremble when she felt how cold he was. "I can't find a pulse," she cried out.

She was about to begin CPR when everything happened at once. The paramedics rushed in with Joe right behind them. Grossie and Bruce stepped away from Ponch as they took over and assessed his condition. The second pair of paramedics took one look at Jon and leapt into action.

Bonnie looked up as she felt Joe's hand on her shoulder. "Come on Bonnie, let them do their job."

She stood up and let Joe lead her away. He looked to be in as much shock as she was. "Oh Sarge, he's so cold and so still..." her voice trailed off as they both thought the worst.

Ponch pushed the paramedics away and pleaded. "You've got to help Jon. Please."

"Relax," paramedic David Collins reassured him. "He's got two of the best looking after him. We're here to worry about you." David started an IV of fluids and wrapped a blanket around him while paramedic Mark Parsons started to massage his legs to ease the cramps. David moved slightly which allowed Ponch to see the two paramedics working on Jon.

They were checking his vital signs and trying to arouse him when suddenly one called out. "He's stopped breathing."

Ponch cried out. "Let me go. I need to be with my partner!"

Paramedic Peter Campbell quickly began mouth to mouth resuscitation on Jon while Garry Rocca started chest compressions. He called out. "We need a stretcher in here."

Bruce rushed outside closely followed by Grossie as Ponch struggled to see what was happening with Jon. "Please. I've got to be with him."

David gently put his hands on Ponch's shoulders. "Relax. They're doing everything that can be done. Trust me."

"But, but I've gotta be there... Jon...for Cassy...my partner I have..." he started to hyperventilate and David couldn't understand a word he was saying.

"Slow your breathing down or you'll be passing out on us," David said as he got Ponch to look at him. "That's it, slow it down."

"Is he breathing yet?" Garry asked as he paused from doing his compressions.

"No." They continued for another minute.

Grossie and Bruce arrived back with the stretcher and wheeled it inside. Not wanting to be in the way they waited outside with Joe, Bonnie and Steve who had just joined them.

All of them were silent as they listened to the paramedics working on Jon.

"You got anything?"

"No," answered Garry after placing his stethoscope on Jon's chest.

"We can't wait any longer we need to load him up."

Mark took Ponch by the arm and started to pull him up. "Come on, let's try those legs. Up you go."

Ponch stood up on shaky legs as Jon was strapped on the stretcher. He reached for him. "Jon. Oh God, no!" he cried out in agony, his legs collapsing as the paramedics rushed Jon towards the doorway, cursing when the stretcher got stuck on the muddy ground at the entrance.

Joe bolted over and helped them manoeuvre Jon to the ambulance. Anxiously he asked, "How is he?"

Garry was straight to the point. "Not good. He's badly dehydrated, suffering from hypothermia and he's stopped breathing."

Joe watched in shock as they loaded Jon into the ambulance and drove away, sirens blaring. Steve was already on his motor to provide escort and Joe gave a nod for Bonnie to follow as well. She rushed for her cruiser which was parked a few rows away.

Turning around Joe walked slowly back to his officers. He could see the concern and even fear on their faces. Ignoring his own fears he ordered them to continue the search for Jon's missing motor and start closing up the open containers. He then went and called the captain to inform him what was happening.

Mark and David helped Ponch back down. "Sorry about that," Mark said as he massaged his legs some more while Ponch struggled to bring his breathing under control.

David kept up a steady stream of conversation as he checked his vitals. "How long has he been unconscious?"

"Jon, his name is Jon," muttered Ponch.

"Sorry. How long has Jon been unconscious?"

He thought for a moment. "Since early evening last night I guess. It was hard keeping track of the time in here." They helped him to his feet again and slowly walked around.

Ponch looked at David anxiously. "I got him on his feet but he fell down and hit his head. He didn't speak again after that. But the worst was when Jon started to shiver and I mean shiver. I couldn't see him in the dark but I could tell he was in a bad way." He shuddered as he remembered. "Thankfully I remembered my E.M.T training."

Mark nodded. "Skin-to-skin contact, yeah that's one of the best ways to help someone with hypothermia. I was wondering why you had no shirt on."

"So I did the right thing then?" Ponch asked, needing some reassurance.

David looked directly at him. "Without knowing all the facts I'd say that you probably saved his life."

"He will make it won't he? Jon got married three months ago, you know. I was his best man but if he was nervous it didn't show. Gosh Cassy looked beautiful though. She always looks nice but that day she was a vision from heaven. Three months isn't much of a life together is it?"

"No it isn't but don't give up on him yet. How are those legs feeling now?" David stopped walking.

"Much better," he answered.

"Good. Let's get you outta here and to hospital."

Ponch groaned. "Hospital, do I have to?"

David smiled. "You didn't think you were getting out of it that easily did you? You need fluids and plenty of bed rest."

They led him outside and over to the second ambulance. Ponch blinked his eyes as the glare from the sun, which he hadn't seen for the past 20 hours, hit him. He covered his eyes with his hand as he was helped into the back of the ambulance.

Joe finished his call to the captain as the paramedics drove away. He walked back to the container and went inside to retrieve the gun belts and Jon's helmet. Ponch's helmet had been found with his motor. He had a quick look around and left, not wanting to stay in a place that might cost them all so much.

Jon's motor had now been found by Jeb who wheeled it out. Grossie had walked down to the bottom of the yard and ridden Ponch's motor back up and parked it next to Jon's. They stood and stared at them. Neither of them saying much but both were thinking the same thing. _Will we ever see these motors go out on patrol together again? _

One by one the remaining officers wandered back and Joe sent them on to Central. Soon there was only Jeb, Grossie and Joe left. Jeb volunteered to stay behind and wait for the transport which was required to pick up the motors. Joe and Grossie finally sped off to the hospital.

####################

Bonnie parked her cruiser next to Steve's motor and hurried into Valley General Hospital, dodging puddles left over from yesterday's storm as she went. Entering the waiting room she looked around for Steve but couldn't find him. _Wonder where he's gone, probably to the men's room or something._ Sighing she sat down rubbing her arms and shoulders which were sore from the morning's activities. As she stared at the clock on the wall which showed it was 8:45, she knew from previous experience that there would be a wait.

There were four other people in the waiting room with her, and that made Steve's absence bearable. The older man and woman in one corner seemed to be praying as they sat, hands clasped together, while four seats down from them the young woman reading the latest Judith Krantz novel didn't seem to have a worry in the world.

It was a different story for the man whom Bonnie guessed to be in his early thirties. He kept staring at the clock and nervously wringing his hands together and there was something in his eyes which made Bonnie feel sorry for him. Then her thoughts turned to the reason why she was here. Jon. She didn't think that she'd ever forget the sight of him lying there more dead than alive, and she shivered.

A doctor came in and spoke to the man who was still wringing his hands. It must have been good news as his face lit up in a huge smile and he shook the doctor's hand. Bonnie was so engrossed in his happiness that she didn't notice Cassy and Betty arrive in the waiting room until Cassy touched her on the shoulder.

"Bonnie?" She said softly.

Startled, she looked up into eyes as blue as her own. The cousins were often mistaken for sisters. "Cass, thank goodness you're here. Jon's been rushed into the ER but I haven't heard anything yet..."

"What do you mean, Jon was _rushed_ to the ER? I...we heard over the scanner that Ponch was the one injured..." Cassy faltered, realizing that her nightmare wasn't over yet. She started to tremble so Betty made her sit down.

Betty explained to Bonnie that they'd heard her call for an ambulance for Ponch, and as Jon wasn't mentioned they'd assumed that he was alright. They'd come to the hospital knowing that he would be brought here for a check up.

Bonnie reached out and grasped Cassy's hand. "When we found them, Ponch was in a lot of pain and we didn't notice Jon _right_ away."

Cassy looked bewildered. "How could you not see him?"

"He was lying on the floor Cass, unconscious."

"Unconscious?" she squeaked. "What's happened to him?"

"I don't really know," Bonnie said softly. "He was very cold and the paramedics got him outta there pretty fast as he wasn't..." she hesitated.

Cassy scowled at her, despair beginning to overtake her and she felt light headed. "Jon wasn't what, Bonnie?"

"Breathing," she whispered.

Cassy thought she was going to pass out. "Is he...is he still alive?" she stammered as two tears raced down her cheek and she began to shake uncontrollably.

Bonnie reached for her distraught cousin at the same time Betty did. Together they comforted her and she managed to calm down somewhat. "As far as I know, yes he is," Bonnie said, trying to reassure her even as she felt tears welling up in her own eyes. Steve quietly joined the group and handed Cassy a cup of water, then stood beside Bonnie.

Betty sat down on the other side of her and held her hand. "Jon's a fighter, you know that. Don't give up on him yet, hon."

Cassy nodded and had a sip of water. Steve sat down dejectedly with them and together the four of them waited. There was nothing else they could do.

####################

Song credit: Byran Adams (Everything I Do) I Do It For You


	6. Chapter 6

RACE AGAINST TIME

PART SIX

It was just after nine when the paramedics pulled into the parking bay of the hospital, startling the black cat which was curled up in its favourite position underneath the bench. Ponch looked around as he was removed from the ambulance and wheeled through the busy ER. Doctors were going in one direction and nurses in another. He felt tense, scared even, not knowing what was happening with Jon. The paramedics handed him over to Dr. Nick Cooper who immediately assessed his condition and admitted him. The fluid bag on the intravenous drip was changed, he was given some ice to suck to ease the dryness in his mouth, and a compression bandage was wrapped around his ankle as a precaution.

Now that he was starting to warm up, Ponch wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and go to sleep, but that wasn't possible until he knew how Jon was. Fighting against the fatigue he found his voice. "How's my partner doing?" he asked anxiously.

Dr. Cooper finished writing in Ponch's chart before looking up. "He's holding his own at the moment. We're concerned about his head injuries as he's not responding to any stimulus. He's got serious bruising to the back of his neck and shoulders and down the side of his face."

"He's got a head injury? Oh my God..." Ponch paled visibly, his heart heavy. _Have I caused this? Whatever am I going to tell Cassy? _"...and there are bruises on his face?" he continued.

"Yes," the doctor replied. "Down the left side, they're consistent with having taken a bad fall. I'm surprised his nose isn't broken."

Ponch was silent for a moment before asking another question, his voice shaky. "Is he breathing on his own?"

"Yes, the paramedics did a good job on the way here. They lost him once but revived him, and now that he's had fluids and is starting to warm up his heartbeat is stronger. At this point we're more concerned about what's happening inside his head. He'll be going for a CAT scan shortly."

Ponch closed his eyes as he took this information in, and then opened them a few seconds later. "Has his wife been told about this? Cassy should be in the waiting room along with half the officers from Central."

Dr. Cooper smiled. "Yes, I've seen you lot in action before. Pacing around and wearing our carpet out, no doubt. Dr. Burke will be seeing them shortly. Now, you need to rest. We'll be moving you to a room upstairs before long, and when he's stable Officer Baker will be taken up there as well."

"Yes Doctor." Ponch closed his eyes again as the doctor left him alone. Fatigue overcame him and he drifted off to sleep, but not before he had flashes of Jon hitting the floor with that sickening thump, and he wondered again if he was the cause of his problems.

###################

Jason was bored. He'd had enough of playing cards with the other three so he went outside to the station wagon to listen to some music on the radio. He fiddled around with the knobs till he found a station that he liked, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. As he listened his thoughts turned to his share of the money and what he'd spend it on. He had forgotten about the incidents of yesterday until he heard the DJ interrupt the music with a news blip.

_"That was Cyndi Lauper with 'All Through the Night.' Its 9:30 and here are some stories we're working on for the top of the hour. The two CHP officers who had been missing since yesterday afternoon have been found this morning. No details are known at this time but it is believed that one officer is in a critical condition and it's not known if he is expected to pull through. The suspects believed to be involved are thought to be travelling in a yellow Ford station wagon, possibly heading towards the Ventura area. Californian licence plate TDR 896. More details at 10am with Norman Coates. In entertainment news, Madonna has just..."_

Jason frowned as he turned the radio off and headed back inside to tell the others what he had heard. As he thought back to the wedding photo and the glowing bride in it a feeling of sadness came over him. _She's too young to be a widow. _He squared his shoulders and opened the door. "We've made the news."

Butch looked up. "What are you on about Jase?"

Jason repeated the details of the news blip.

"Well what do ya know? We've hit the big time." Butch high-fived Smithie who was grinning as he looked at the cards he held.

"Do ya reckon we should pack up and move on?" Ricky asked as he glanced at Smithie. He knew that grin meant he was going to lose another hand.

"Nope, we're better off staying here for another day or two. They'll never find us." Butch kept a straight face. He was the only one who didn't give his hand away.

"But Butch, if that cop dies they'll be out for revenge," Ricky said nervously and slapped his cards down on the table. "I fold."

"Relax will ya. Where would they start lookin?" Butch put his cards face up in the middle of the table. "Beat that." He had a pair of tens and a pair of sevens.

Smithie's grin got bigger as he put his cards down. "Three fives, that's another hand to me. What'd you have Ricky?"

"Nothin."

"It's not your day today is it?" Smithie gathered up the cards and started to shuffle them.

"Nah."

Butch laughed. "Maybe your luck will change with the next hand."

"I doubt it," Ricky scowled. "I'm sure I'll be lookin' over my shoulder expecting the cops to burst in."

Butch looked up at Jason. "Go and listen to the radio. There'll probably be another bulletin. That should keep old worry wart here from worrying himself to death."

Ricky scowled again as Jason went back out to the car.

"Come on Smithie, deal them. I'm feelin lucky this hand." Butch turned his thoughts back to the game and forgot all about the news blip.

####################

It was almost 10 when Joe and Grossie arrived in the waiting room. Betty shook her head in response to Joe's raised eyebrows and questioning look. He sat down next to her while Grossie picked up a two year old edition of Motor Weekly, and took the seat next to Steve.

Grossie half-heartedly glanced through the magazine as his stomach began to rumble. Remembering that he'd missed breakfast and already fed up with waiting, he asked if anyone wanted a coffee. Bruce who had arrived five minutes earlier jumped up and headed to the cafeteria with him.

Meanwhile, Joe was becoming anxious. There was a constant flow of doctors and nurses going past in the corridor, but no one came in and spoke to them. He was ready to look for someone when they heard a call come over the speaker. "Code Blue to ER 3, Code Blue."

They glanced at one another, fear clearly etched on their faces. Nobody said anything for a moment until Joe finally uttered the words that everyone was thinking. "ER 3? That's not where... Is it?" his voice trailed off as they silently prayed that it wasn't.

"I don't know, Sarge." Steve looked up. "They rushed him straight in and I wasn't allowed to go any further.

Joe nodded as Bonnie squeezed Cassy's hand for reassurance.

They drank the coffees that Grossie and Bruce brought back from the cafeteria in silence. Betty flipped through a magazine as Joe started to pace. Grossie joined him while Bonnie kept a firm grip on Cassy's hand. It was nearly 10:45 before a doctor finally approached them.

Dr. Allan Burke had been rushed off his feet all morning so he was glad of the chance to take a breather in the waiting room. His white coat had drops of blood scattered over it, his dark hair was dishevelled and his face looked weary but his brown eyes still twinkled. He shook Joe's hand. "I'm sorry to keep you waiting Sergeant, it's been a hectic morning. Have a seat and I'll fill you in."

Joe sat down next to Betty while Grossie took the seat next to Bruce. Dr Burke pulled out a chair and sat in front of them, looking down at the clipboard in his hand before speaking. "I'll start with Officer Baricza. He has a broken nose and bruising to his face. He's got mild concussion but he's alert, and after we've observed him for a few hours he'll be good to go." He looked at Joe. "But I would suggest that you give him at least tomorrow off and then light duties for a week."

"Yes, we'll do whatever you recommend Doctor."

Dr. Burke continued. "Next is Officer Poncherello who has been admitted overnight. He's had an I.V drip inserted for dehydration, and his ankle has been bandaged. He's fatigued and is suffering mild hypothermia, but after the fluids go through him and he's slept he should be feeling a lot better. He'll need a couple of days off to fully recover and then he can go back to normal duties."

He took a moment as he glanced at each of them before continuing. The heavy set officer at the end was sitting perfectly still except for his right foot which he intermittently tapped on the floor, while the next two patrolmen were both fidgeting and looked uneasy, scared almost. He moved onto the pretty female officer who had a tight grip on her friend's hand, or was it her sister? Friend or sister either way his heart immediately went out to her as he watched her struggling to hold herself together. Next, the older woman seemed composed but the way she was clutching the sergeant's hand gave her away, while the sergeant had his professional face on; cool, calm and collected but the fear in his eyes was unmistakable.

Dr. Burke addressed them as one but looked at the distraught blonde as he spoke, guessing by her state that she was the officer's wife. "Officer Baker is stable and breathing on his own." He held his hand up as he saw their faces brighten. "But he's still unconscious and we're concerned about his head injuries."

Cassy gasped putting her hands to her face in shock, but it was Joe who asked in disbelief. "Head injury?"

The doctor continued. "Yes, Officer Baker has a lot of bruising around his neck, shoulders and the left side of his face. My guess is that he's been hit or beaten with a lump of 2x4 or a metal pole of some sort. We need to rule out bleeding on the brain as the cause of his current condition, so he's having a CAT scan at this moment."

"Oh my God!" Cassy cried out. "What have they done to him?" Doubling over in distress she clutched her stomach. Bonnie immediately reached for her as did Betty, their facial expressions showing the deep concern they both felt.

"Cass, listen to me," Bonnie soothed as she rubbed her back. "You need to calm down, sweetie. This isn't doing you or the..." She paused remembering that only she and Betty knew of Cassy's condition. "...doing you any good," she finished.

Cassy nodded and took several deep breathes. Lifting her head she looked at the doctor, with tear stained cheeks she managed to speak. "When can I see him?"

"When he comes back from the scan we'll be putting him in with Officer Poncherello. You can see him then. In fact you can all go and see Officer Poncherello now, but I'm asking that you keep it brief as he needs to rest. He's in room 32 on the second floor."

A call came over the speaker paging Dr. Burke back to the ER. He stood up and spoke to Cassy. "I'm assuming that you're Officer Baker's wife." She nodded as he continued. "When he's settled in the room sit with him, hold his hand and talk to him because that can help a lot. When I get the results of the scans I'll come in straight away and see you."

"Thank you Doctor," Cassy sniffed as she pulled out a tissue.

Dr. Burke left and they all stood up. Bonnie grasped Cassy's hand again as they all looked at one another. Words weren't needed to convey how they felt, their eyes said it all. They slowly headed towards the second floor as they each took in what they'd been told.

They were about to get in the elevator when Joe remembered Bear, turning he addressed his officers. "I need one of you to go and see Barry and tell him what's happening."

"No problem Sarge, I'll go," Grossie offered with a cheeky little grin on his face.

Joe knew that look. "Artie Grossman. You're not to tease Barry, make jokes at his expense or utter any sort of wise crack."

"Sarge, would I do that?"

"Yes!" His fellow officers replied as one.

"I'm hurt that you'd even think that."

Joe smirked. "Oh, we know you too well."

"Well, maybe I was thinking of teasing Bear just a tiny bit." He held up his thumb and finger with an inch gap between them. "But I won't now," he chuckled as he walked off towards the ER.

"Yeah and we believe pigs fly, don't we Bonnie," remarked Steve as they got in the elevator.

Bonnie just shook her head as she thought of the teasing Bear was about to receive.

Joe motioned in Grossie's direction. "You'd better go with him Bruce, and keep him under control."

Bruce nodded as he stepped back out of the elevator and headed off after Grossie.

Getting out on the second floor the solemn group walked down the corridor to room 32. Joe opened the door and entered, followed closely by Betty.

Cassy hesitated in the doorway, trembling. "I can't go in there...I'm sorry," she sobbed, backing out and bumping into Steve.

Steve steadied her and led her over to a chair in the hallway, indicating to Bonnie that he would stay with her. She agreed knowing that he would look after her. Squatting down Steve looked into Cassy's tear filled eyes. "It's okay. We'll stay out here as long as you need to."

She dropped her gaze for a moment before looking at him. "I don't think I can go in there Steve, how..." she paused before continuing, surprising him with both her words and intensity. "How could Ponch let Jon be beaten like that? They're partners, they're supposed to look out for each other."

"We don't know what happened out there," he said softly. "You don't really believe that, do you?"

"No, I don't," she sighed. "I guess Ponch is just the easiest one to blame. Oh God Steve, what sort of person does that make me?"

He touched her hand and smiled gently. "A caring wife who has been under enormous stress, so don't feel bad Cassy. We can't begin to imagine how you've been feeling."

She nodded and stood up on shaky legs. Taking a deep breath she tucked her hair behind her ears and looked at him. "Okay, I'm ready. But I...I'm scared, Steve. I _need_ to see Jon."

"I know." He guided her towards the room.

Ponch was asleep but opened his eyes when he heard voices. He managed a smile as Joe stood next to the bed. "Hi Sarge, it's good to see you."

Joe grinned. "It's good to see you Frank. How are you feeling?"

"Not too bad, since I've had this going through me I'm actually beginning to feel human again." He held up his hand with the drip inserted. "They're going to let me have lunch later."

Betty stood next to Joe while Bonnie was on the other side of the bed, her hands resting on the bed railing. "When did you last eat?" she asked, glancing at the door anxiously.

"Lunchtime yesterday when I managed about two bites of my burger, we'd barely sat down with our lunches when the 211 call came in." Ponch frowned, wondering what was up with her.

"How's your head? That bruise on your forehead looks nasty." Bonnie continued with the questions.

"I'm alright," he answered tersely. "But how's Jon doing? They told me that they'd be bringing him up here."

"What else did they tell you?" Joe asked as the door opened. Steve ushered Cassy in, her eyes red from crying. She immediately went to Bonnie's side and clung to her.

"That he was going to have a scan." Ponch stared at Cassy, his eyes bulging, noticing the state she was in his heart sank. Eyes red and puffy, hair tousled...God she was a mess. He flinched, seeing the fear on her face.

"He's having that now." Joe knew by the look in his eyes that Ponch was scared of the outcome. "Are you up to telling us what happened out there?"

Betty put her hand on Joe's arm. "We were told to keep it brief, remember?"

"It's okay Betty, I'm up to talking." Pushing the disturbing pictures of yesterday out of his head, he began. "There's not a lot to tell. We followed them to the storage yard and lost sight of them; they surprised us and next thing we knew we were locked up."

"And everything was by the book?" Joe asked.

"Of course Sarge. Jon called in our position when we got to the yard and then we split up. Next thing, there's a gunshot and a bullet whizzes past me. Two of them yank me off my motor and it was over in about five minutes."

"But what happened to Jon?" Joe hesitated as he glanced at Cassy but she nodded at him to continue. "The doctor told us that it looked like he'd been hit with a metal pole or something."

Ponch squeezed his eyes shut to try and control the tears that he could feel there. He opened them again and looked at Joe. "I don't really know what happened as he was already on the ground unconscious when they marched me around at gunpoint..." Pausing he shook his head, trying to shake the images out of his mind. He looked at Cassy but she wouldn't hold his gaze, which unsettled him. Taking a deep breath he continued. "One of them shoved me into the container, which is how I hit my head. They dragged Jon in and locked us up. He didn't come to for two hours. God, I was so worried."

Cassy spoke for the first time since entering the room. "Was Jon talking when he came around?"

"Yes Cassy, he was." Ponch reached out for her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze. He breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't pull away. "Jon was more worried about you than he was about himself."

"How....how long was he awake for?"

Ponch couldn't control the tears anymore as two escaped and slid down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Cassy. It's my fault that Jon's unconscious," he sobbed. "I'll never give myself if he's not the same after this."

"Go on," she said, so coldly that Ponch couldn't help but shudder.

Joe placed his hand on Ponch's shoulder. "Easy there Frank, no one believes this is your fault. We'd better go and let you rest."

"No, I need to say this." He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "Jon didn't let on but I knew he was in pain. After about three hours he kept drifting off to sleep and he was so stiff that he couldn't move. So in my wisdom I made him stand up and move around..."

Joe interrupted. "That was good thinking, Frank."

"I thought so too Sarge, but Jon kept saying his legs were numb and he couldn't stand up. But did I listen to him?" He shook his head. "No, I pulled him up and he was right. He only managed to stand for a couple of minutes before he moaned and said he wasn't feeling well. The next thing I knew Jon had collapsed and his head hit the floor." More tears fell which Ponch didn't bother to wipe away. "I'll never forget that sound, never."

Cassy breathed deeply as she listened to Ponch. She brushed a stray hair away from her face, fear being replaced by anger. "Blaming yourself isn't going to change anything. Blame those assholes who started this. What were they thinking? Attacking and then locking up two officers and taking their weapons... are they a sandwich short of a picnic or something?"

Five sets of eyes looked her way. They had never heard her speak like that before. Bonnie put an arm around her shoulder. "What would Jon think if he heard you talking like that?"

"He'd agree with me," Cassy said rubbing her eyes and forehead. She sighed. "I'm sorry Ponch. Please don't blame yourself as I know you'd have done everything you could have for Jon."

"Cassy's right you know. Don't go thinking the worst until we get the results from the scans." Joe could see that Ponch needed to sleep. "We're going to leave you in peace for now so you can rest. I've got lots of questions but they can wait for later."

"Okay Sarge, thanks for coming." Ponch closed his eyes as fatigue started to overtake him again.

Joe, Betty, Steve and Bonnie left after getting reassurance from Cassy that she would be okay as she waited for Jon to be brought in.

Cassy settled down in the chair between the two beds. Ponch was in the bed closest to the door and she could tell that he was drifting off to sleep by his steady, even breathing. She watched him for a few minutes and wondered how she would feel towards him if Jon wasn't the same. _I won't blame you Ponch but if Jon does have a severe head injury..._ She closed her eyes and tried not to think the worst. _Oh God Jon, you have to be alright, you just have to be. _

####################

Ricky flung his cards down in disgust and reached for his pack of cigarettes. "Ah shit! I lose hand after hand and now I'm outta smokes. Ya got anymore?" He glanced at the other two who shook their heads.

Butch chuckled. "That was the last packet we had. You're puffing away like an old steam train."

"Yeah, I do that when I'm losing," Ricky grumbled. "Where am I going to get more out here?"

Jason looked up from the old western paperback novel he was reading. He'd found a stash of them tucked away in a cupboard and they weren't too bad once you got into them. "Mosey on down to that little supply store down the road, they might have some there cowboy," he drawled in his best John Wayne impersonation.

Ricky glared. "That's real funny Jason, you moron."

"I'm not joking. I walked down there last night and peeked in the window. I couldn't see in there that well but they had candy bars and stuff like that, so they would probably have smokes too. Where else can you try?"

"He's got a point Ricky." Butch turned to Jason, who was sprawled out in an old lounge chair which had been eaten away in parts by rats or mice. "What were you doing down there, anyway?"

Jason thought quickly as he didn't want them to know about the phone call he'd made. "Nothin. I had to walk somewhere, didn't I?" He shrugged his shoulders. "I just ended up there."

Butch seemed satisfied with his answer and he turned back to Ricky. "So, get going. And while you're there get me a pack as well and a couple of candy bars too."

"I'll have the same and some Doritos if they've got any," said Smithie.

Ricky pulled out his wallet, looked inside and whined. "And how am I gonna pay for all that? I've got five dollars in here."

Butch and Smithie looked at each other and cracked up. "Ricky you're the moron. We've got half a million dollars in that bag over there."

"Yeah we do have all that loot, don't we?" Ricky grinned.

"Help yourself!" Butch laughed and then added, "Just take the smaller notes so you don't draw attention to yourself."

"We should split that up Butch." Smithie shuffled the cards. "Just in case something happens and then we've each got our share."

"Yeah that's a good idea. We'll do it when Ricky comes back with our goodies."

Ricky put three twenties in his wallet and headed out the door. He looked down the winding road in front of him and then to his left where Butch had parked the station wagon. It was no contest as he was basically a lazy man who took the easy way out in everything he did. He hopped in the car, hotwired it and screeched away down the road.

Butch looked up as he heard Ricky drive off. "God, he's a halfwit. Let's draw attention to ourselves, shall we?"

"Who's going to notice us out here? The squirrels and woody wood peckers?" Smithie chuckled.

"True, but he should know better than to screech off like that."

####################

Ranger Maree Powell was making an early lunch when she heard a car come roaring down the road. She heard the slamming of its brakes as the car came to a halt outside the station. She was about to go outside and have a word to the driver, when the flash of yellow from the car door made her look out the window first. She saw the yellow station wagon and warning bells rang in her mind. _That APB that came through the fax from the CHP mentioned a yellow station wagon with licence plate number...now what was it? _She dug aroundon her desk and found the fax, silently cursing her inability to keep the desk clean. She looked out the window again, confirming that the station wagon was indeed the vehicle with licence plate number TDR 896.

Maree picked up the phone and dialled the familiar number for the CHP Station in Fort Tejon. She waited for them to answer, hoping it would be her friend Terry Sullivan on the other end.

"California Highway Patrol, Fort Tejon Station. This is Sgt Terry Sullivan, how may I help you?"

"Terry, its Maree. Boy, have I got something for you."

A few minutes later, Ricky came out of the store loaded up with cigarettes, candy bars, Doritos and a Playboy magazine tucked under his arm. He was grinning as he hopped back in the car. _I can't wait to have a gander at that._ _That centrefold looks extra hot. I might even let Jason have a look too, but I bet he wouldn't even know what to do with one._

####################

Cassy woke with a jolt when the door opened and she saw the gurney being wheeled in. She stood up and moved out of the way as the two orderlies brought Jon in. A glance at her watch showed it was nearly 12 noon. They soon had Jon in bed and after checking that his drip was connected they left. She made her way to Jon's side and stood there for a moment staring at him. The bruises on the left side of his face were clearly visible but there were no other marks that she could see. She gently ran her finger down his cheek and across his lips before kissing him.

She pulled the chair closer to the bed and sat down. Taking hold of Jon's hand she caressed him and entwined her fingers with his. Leaning closer so he could hear her without disturbing Ponch, Cassy told him how much she loved him and how worried she'd been. She told him about yesterday's storm and staying with the Getraer's that night and how good they'd been to her. She spoke about anything that came into her mind until the door opened again and Dr. Burke came into the room.

The doctor smiled at her and then checked Jon over. He shone a light in his eyes, took his pulse and then his blood pressure. Finally he pulled his stethoscope out and listened to Jon's chest. He made some notes in his chart and turned to Cassy. She was standing next to Ponch who was now awake.

Noting the fear in their eyes, he smiled reassuringly. "Relax, it's all good. Officer Baker's..."

Cassy interrupted. "Please call him Jon."

"I'm sorry, I do tend to be on the formal side at times. Jon's pulse and blood pressure are back to normal, and his heartbeat is strong..."

He was interrupted again but this time by Ponch. "So why isn't he waking up then?"

"Good question. But before I answer it I need some help from you." He sat on the edge of Ponch's bed and indicated to Cassy that she should sit as well. "Do you know when Jon lost conscious?"

Ponch thought for a moment. "It was dark but still early in the evening, so I think it was about 5:30. I could hear Jon moaning for a while and then he went quiet which scared the hell outta me."

"I bet it did. I had a quick word with your Sergeant earlier so tell me if this is right. Jon was knocked out for about two hours, conscious for about three and then collapsed and hit his head again."

"Yeah that's about it," Ponch nodded.

"When he was awake was Jon coherent?"

"Yeah, he didn't move around but he knew where he was and he was speaking clearly."

"That's good, very good in fact."

"What's this all about Doctor?" Cassy asked frowning.

"Nothing to worry about Mrs. Baker," he noticed her wrinkling her nose up and chuckled. "I gather you don't go by that name then."

"Well yes, I do," she smiled. "But nobody calls me Mrs. Baker and if they did I'm sure I'd be looking around for Jon's mom. Please call me Cassy and this is Ponch."

Dr Burke grinned and then continued. "I'm trying to get a timeline of Jon's injuries Cassy, to see if we should be concerned yet."

"Should we be?" Ponch questioned as he clasped Cassy's hand.

"At this stage, no. Thankfully his scans came back clear. The fact that Jon was coherent when he first came around shows that there was no major trauma to his brain. The second knock on its own wouldn't have caused much damage but combined with the first one, the dehydration and the hypothermia, it's put him in a coma."

"A coma? That's serious, isn't it?" Cassy asked, her eyes widening with fear.

"Yes, it can be," replied the doctor. "There are varying degrees with comas but Jon is at the lower end of the scale. I'm hoping that he'll come out of this within the next few hours. If he stays like this for longer than 24 hours _then_ we worry."

"So we just have to wait?" Cassy sighed. It seemed like all she had done in the past day was wait.

Dr. Burke stood up to leave. "I'm afraid so, but I'm hopeful we'll see some change by this evening."

"God, I hope so." Cassy knew she couldn't handle much more of this.

####################

Ponch had just finished lunch when the door to his room opened and Bear poked his head in. Seeing Ponch was awake, he ventured in. Bear's face was bruised; there was packing in his nose and he had a very sheepish look about him.

Ponch gazed at him in shock. "What happened to you? Have you been doing rounds with Mike Tyson, Bear?"

"Very funny Ponch, obviously you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"No. And I've still got my looks too," he grinned.

Bear groaned. "Save it. I've heard it all from Grossie."

"Oh I bet you have."

Bear walked over to the chair between the two beds. He glanced down at Jon before he sat down. "How's he doing? I'd have thought that Cassy would've been here."

"She's just gone to get some lunch. She's been sitting with him ever since he was brought in around 12."

Bear stared at Jon for a few moments before turning back to Ponch. His eyes were full of remorse as he spoke. "I'm so sorry Ponch, if I could change what happened, I would, you know."

Ponch looked puzzled. "What are you talking about? This has got nothing to do with you."

"Well...if I'd driven a bit faster and arrived on the scene earlier, I might have been able to stop them," he muttered. "I should've got out on foot, and looked around..." He shook his head in dismay. "I might have seen something that could have prevented this."

Ponch couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Did that blow to your nose do something to your head? You've got nothing to feel guilty about Bear." They stared at each other for a moment before Ponch's curiosity got the better of him "What did you do to your nose anyway?"

"Ummm," Bear mumbled. "One of the container doors hit me in the face."

Ponch shook his head. "I hope you charged it with assault," he sniggered. "With a deadly weapon," he added as he tried not to laugh out loud.

"Funny Ponch, very funny," Bear wasn't amused.

"Sorry Bear, there hasn't been much to laugh about today."

"No, there hasn't been, has there?"

They fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts when the door opened and Cassy returned. She gave Bear a small smile. "How are you feeling Barry?" she asked before gazing down at Jon and touching his hand.

Bear stood up and offered Cassy the chair, which she declined as she sat on the edge of Jon's bed. "The painkillers are starting to wear off now, but I could be feeling a lot worse so I'm not complaining." He glanced at Jon as he sat down again. "At least I can get out of this place."

"I know what you mean." Cassy clasped Jon's hand. "I only like coming into a hospital when someone's had a baby. Jon's not going to be happy when he wakes up and realizes where he is."

Ponch chuckled. "That's the understatement of the year. Is there anything he hates more than hospitals?"

"If there is, I'm yet to find out," she said and grimaced as she was suddenly hit by a wave of nausea.

"You okay?" Ponch queried, as he had a good look at her. Her normally bright eyes were dull, her face was pale and he could see just how tired she was.

She shook her head as she slipped off the bed and hurried into the adjoining bathroom. The two men contemplated one another and Ponch shrugged his shoulders. "I guess this has been harder on her than I realized. Jon was so worried about her yesterday."

Bear sighed. "The poor girl, she doesn't look well. Tell me the truth Ponch. Are the doctors expecting Jon to come out of this..."

"With all his faculties intact, you mean?"

"Yeah," Bear looked grim.

"They're not saying much either way. From what I can gather, if he stays like this for longer than 24 hours then we worry." Ponch glanced at the clock on the wall. It was just after 1:30 in the afternoon. "He's got about four hours to wake up. I tell ya Bear, I'm tempted to get out of bed and do whatever I have to and wake him up."

"Yeah, I bet you are Ponch."

The door to the room opened and Jeb Turner strolled in. He smiled at Ponch and beckoned for Bear to come with him. "I can't stay Ponch, the Sarge wants me to pick Bear up and get back out there. We're undermanned, what with the three of you laid up in here."

"Believe me Jeb, I'd rather be out there than stuck in here," Ponch sighed. "Have you heard anything about the bastards that did this?"

"There was a sighting of the car they stole late this morning in the Fort Tejon camping grounds but I haven't heard anything since. We'll come by later this evening and hopefully we'll have heard something by then." He gazed at Jon. "And fingers crossed that there'll be some good news in here as well."

"There will be Jeb, there will be."

Bear and Jeb left and shortly after Cassy came out of the bathroom. She was still pale and listless, her eyes dull. Ponch was greatly concerned as he watched her settle down in the chair and pick up Jon's hand again.

"Why don't you go and lie down Cassy. I'm sure the nurses have somewhere for you to have a nap."

She slowly turned her head and looked at Ponch as if she had forgotten he was there. "I'm sorry, did you say something Ponch?"

"Yeah, you should go and have a nap somewhere."

"I'm not leaving Jon unless I really have to."

"I understand that, but he wouldn't want you to wear yourself out," Ponch paused for a moment. "You look tired Cassy. He told me that you'd been sick..."

"I'm fine Ponch, I'm not going anywhere." There was an edge to her voice which made him back off and not say anything else even though he wanted to push the issue.

He studied her as she turned back to Jon. Something wasn't right with her, but he couldn't put his finger on it. He remembered yesterday's conversation with his partner about the food poisoning, her overly emotional state and how tired she looked. His mind went back further to when Jon had temporarily lost his sight. After the initial shock Cassy had been a tower of strength, pulling him back from the brink of despair. This wasn't the same woman. _Oh my God, _Ponch thought,_ I bet you're pregnant._ He smiled as he realized it made sense. _Oh God Jon, and you don't even know. You have to be alright, you just have to be. _He leaned back on his pillows and closed his eyes.

Cassy sighed. She knew Ponch was right and she needed to sleep, but she wasn't going to leave the room to do so. She regretted going down to the cafeteria for lunch as it had only made her sick, and she'd spent every minute feeling anxious that Jon was going to wake up while she was gone. Moving her chair closer to the bed she leaned over so she could rest her head, but that wasn't comfortable. Cassy sat up, found the control for the bed and lowered it slightly. She leaned across again and put her head down on Jon's chest. Hearing the regular beat of his heart soothed her, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Jon slowly opened his eyes, confused and disorientated he wondered where he was. His neck was stiff which made moving his head difficult, but he didn't need to as the smell of the room told him what he needed to know. He was in a hospital. _God, I hate hospitals..._ Feeling a solid weight on his chest, he momentarily panicked, making it harder to breathe. Gasping, he looked down and saw a mass of blonde hair, but it took some time to realize who it belonged to. Finally he did and reached for her. But upon feeling the almost painful tug of the IV he stopped. As she was lying across his other hand it was impossible to move, totally bewildered Jon closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

####################


	7. Chapter 7

Race Against Time

Chapter Seven

After Ricky returned from the supply store with the goodies, they decided to split up the money. Butch and Smithie counted out the cash into four even piles, and handed it over. Ricky scowled when Jason was given his share.

"You got a problem, Punter?" Butch snarled. "We all took the same risk, so it's an even four-way spilt."

Jason smirked at Ricky who glared back at him but said nothing. Snatching up the Playboy magazine, he slumped down on one of the ratty-looking lounge chairs and sulked, while Jason settled on the other chair and continued to read his western novel.

Butch and Smithie grinned at each other, lit up smokes and dealt out the cards for another hand. Ten minutes later Ricky joined them.

An hour afterwards, Jason put the book down and stood up, stretching his arms out in front of him. The smoke from the cigarettes was beginning to get to him, so he decided to go for a walk to stretch his legs.

Jason glanced at his money which was in a plastic bag and then at Ricky who had his back to him. _I don't trust him any further than I could throw him._ He picked up the bag and stuffed it into an old backpack he had found, then put some of the novels on top and tucked the backpack away in the cupboard where he'd found the paperbacks. He trusted his uncle and Butch too, but not Ricky.

Grabbing a couple of candy bars, he shoved them in his pockets and told the others that he'd be back in an hour or so. He thought about leaving by the front door but decided to go out the back and head towards the lake he could see through the trees. Relieving himself on some bushes first, he then headed off on a trail that meandered between the different varieties of conifer, pine and oak trees which were abundant in the area.

####################

Sergeant Terry Sullivan from the diminutive Fort Tejon CHP Station picked up his phone and dialled the Ranger's station for the second time that day. His good friend Ranger Maree Powell was on the other end almost immediately.

"Ranger's Station, Maree Powell speaking."

"Has anything changed out there in the last hour, Maree?" Terry asked anxiously, thankful that she'd obeyed his request and stayed at the station.

"No," she replied. "Liam's been checking in every 15 minutes with updates, they're still sitting around the table playing cards and smoking like chimneys."

"Liam's been discreet?"

Maree laughed that soft laugh of hers which drove him wild. "Of course! You know as well as I do that Liam could sneak up on a pack of wolves and they'd never know he was there. He's got the perfect spot with a view through the window straight at their table, and with those new high powered binoculars we got last month he can even make out the cards they're playing with," she laughed.

"There's still only the three of them?"

"Yeah, that's all he's seen, should there be more?"

"LAPD have confirmed that there were three suspects in the bank at the time of the robbery, but they're not sure if there was a driver. Poncherello and Baker, the two officers whom they assaulted haven't been questioned yet."

Maree was silent for a moment. "We're talking about serious criminals here, aren't we?"

Terry didn't hesitate. "Yeah we are, and that's why I want you to stay out of the way. From the reports I've had they were brutal with our two officers. Baker's still unconscious and they're concerned about his head injuries."

She sighed. "That's awful. I'll stay out of the way, I promise. When's this going down?"

"As soon as reinforcements arrive from Bakersfield, so hopefully within the hour. They're not likely to up and leave, are they?" He asked anxiously.

"Relax, from what Liam's been telling me it looks like they've settled in for the day. You're such a worry wart at times."

"I know, but we can't afford to take any chances here. We can't let them get away. Oh and thanks for that map you faxed over, it's going to be a great help."

Maree smiled even though she knew Terry couldn't see her. "No problem, and Terry?"

"Yeah"

"You take care out there, okay?"

"Yeah, I will. I've gotta go. Talk to you soon." He put the phone down and grinned as thoughts of the pretty little ranger floated through his head.

####################

Cassy stirred and reluctantly woke up. Lifting her head off Jon she leaned back in her chair, and looked at her watch and saw that it was a quarter past three. She'd been asleep for the past hour or so and in that time someone had changed Jon's fluid bag as it was now close to full. She glanced at Ponch and saw that he was still sleeping. He looked so peaceful with his hands clasped across his chest and his trademark ring glinting in the afternoon light.

She turned her attention back to Jon. He also looked peaceful, but much too peaceful for her liking. Leaning forward she slid her fingers through his hair. _You need a haircut hon, and definitely a wash._ _Ick! Your hair is so grotty._ Cassy shook her head as she jeered at herself. _My God woman, Jon's lying in a hospital bed and you're worrying about his hair. _She kissed him softly on the lips before getting up to go to the bathroom.

Jon felt pressure on his lips and slowly opened his eyes. He stared at the ceiling for a moment as he remembered where he was. The weight had gone from his chest and he could now move both his hands. Turning his head he looked for Cassy, and grimaced. _Ow, God my neck hurts..._ Puzzled at not finding her he closed his eyes again.

Cassy came back from the bathroom and wandered over to the window. Sighing, she stood there for a moment and stared out at the world beneath her. The street was busy with cars going in both directions, and people walking briskly along the sidewalks. Everyone seemed to be in a hurry. She was about to turn away when she spotted two young boys. Grinning, Cassy watched as they jumped in and out of a puddle left over from yesterday's storm. She giggled as their mother put a stop to the fun and moved them along, much to the boy's displeasure. Placing a hand on her stomach she looked down and smiled. _You're not going to do that I hope, are you little one? _

She turned away from the window and walked back to the chair between the two beds. Sitting down beside Jon she reached for his hand. _His hands weren't there before..._

"Jon?" She spoke his name not daring to hope that she'd get a response. She clasped both his hands in hers taking care not to knock the attached drip. "Jon," she called again in a voice not much more than a whisper.

He opened his eyes and looked at her, his confusion dispelling as he took in the face that he knew so well. He smiled at Cassy and she promptly burst into tears. He tried to speak but no sound came out, so he squeezed her hand instead. Standing up she leaned across him and stroked his forehead, smiled and laid her head on his chest as she hugged him tight. She stayed like that for a full minute before pulling away and gazing into his blue eyes.

"Hi," she said simply as she wiped away her tears.

Jon tried to speak but only a strange sort of squeak came out. He reached up and touched her cheek, trying to speak again.

Cassy placed a finger on his lips. "Shhhh sweetie, don't try to talk." He nodded as Cassy pressed the button for the nurses' station and sat on the edge of the bed.

Nurse Erin Jackson left the station as soon as she heard the buzzer going off for bed two in room 32. She'd been doing the observations on the two patrolmen since they'd been brought in, and she was still astounded that they had been abandoned that way. She had witnessed many unpleasant situations, but to leave two men imprisoned like that was callous.

Erin opened the door not sure what to expect and was greeted with a beaming smile from Cassy. She stepped closer and was surprised to find herself looking into the brightest, bluest eyes she had seen in a long time and she smiled.

"Someone's awake at last, I see. How are you feeling?" she asked Jon, pulling her pager out and paging Dr. Burke.

"His voice has gone," Cassy answered for him as she moved out of the way.

Erin picked up his wrist to take his pulse. "That's not uncommon as a dry mouth and throat can cause that. A drink of water will help." She took his temperature, blood pressure and then checked his drip. "All normal," she said as she raised the head of the bed. "How's about we sit you up a bit?"

She picked up Jon's chart and started to make notes as the door opened and Dr. Burke came in. Erin handed him the chart and told him the necessary stats. He checked Jon's eyes and listened to his chest.

The doctor nodded, his brown eyes twinkling. "It's all looking good, you'll be back to normal in next to no time, Jon." He turned to Erin and gave her instructions, smiled warmly at Cassy and left.

Erin straightened Jon's pillows before turning to Cassy. "You can give him a few sips of water to start with, then he can have as much as he wants." She turned to leave and then glanced back at her patient. "My God, those eyes..."

Cassy grinned. "Yeah, they're something else, aren't they?"

All Jon could do was roll the eyes in question and look bemused.

Cassy looked over at Ponch who was still asleep. She knew she should wake him now that Jon was conscious but she held off as she wanted her husband to herself for a little while longer. She poured Jon a glass of water, and held it to his mouth while he managed a couple of sips. He paused and then drank some more.

He licked his lips, cleared his throat and gazed into his wife's eyes and the tears which were still present. "What's wrong, Cassy?" His voice was rough and scratchy, but to Cassy it was the sweetest sound she had heard all day.

"You have no idea, do you?" She settled down on the edge of the bed again as Jon shook his head. "You gave us a big scare you know."

"I did?" He gently touched her face.

"Yeah, you sure did partner."

Jon turned his head towards the voice, concern for his partner surpassing any worries he had for himself when he realized that Ponch was also lying in a bed. "Ponch, what's happened to you? Are you alright?"

"Don't worry about me. How's your head?" Ponch couldn't keep the smile off his face as he looked at Jon sitting up in bed. It was a sight that earlier that morning he wasn't sure that he'd see.

"I've got a headache and my neck is sore." Jon looked from Cassy to Ponch and back again. "Other than that I feel fine, so can one of you please tell me why we're here, and when we're leaving."

Ponch chuckled. "You never could stand hospitals. Just relax Jon." He studied his partner anxiously. "What do you remember from yesterday?"

"Yesterday?" He frowned, struggling to remember. "I remember you teasing me for being late..."

Ponch breathed a sigh of relief. "Yeah that was yesterday. What else do you remember?"

Jon relaxed as the events of Wednesday came back to him. "Hamburgers for lunch. Following some 211 suspects along the Ventura Freeway and then into a yard of some sort," Jon gasped as he remembered more. "There was a dark place that was cold..."

Cassy reached for his hand. "Take your time honey."

"That's all that I can recall." He looked into her eyes. "But I do remember why I was late. You were sick and we were going to the doctor's after work. Did you go?"

"Yes."

"Well? What did the doctor say?"

Cassy fought an inner battle with herself. She couldn't wait to tell Jon her news but at the same time she wanted to tell him in private. She didn't mind if Ponch knew, she just didn't want an audience.

Ponch suspected why she was hesitating so he quickly changed the subject. "Yeah it was dark and cold that's for sure Jon. We weren't found until this morning, and I gotta tell ya, you had me scared. I thought we'd lost ya."

"What do you mean Ponch?" Jon took his eyes off his relieved wife and looked across at his partner.

"There was a time this morning..." he paused, thinking about how much he should reveal. "...that I'd thought that you weren't going to make it. You'd taken a blow to the head, had hypothermia and were dehydrated as well. Honestly Jon, I don't think you would have lasted..." He stopped, realizing by the look on Jon's face that he was horrified. "You okay?"

Jon didn't say anything for a moment which worried the other two.

"Hon?" Cassy squeezed his hand.

He looked at her and then at Ponch, finally speaking. "Yeah, I'm okay," he reassured them. "Hearing that was a shock as I don't remember any of it." He shrugged his shoulders, moaning as he felt how sore they were. "Ow and hopefully I won't," he grimaced.

Ponch nodded in agreement_. Yeah, I hope for your sake that you don't, Jon. Because I know those memories aren't going to be easy for me to shake off. _

"So, when am I going home?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow but who knows when they're letting you out," answered Ponch, trying to keep the smile off his face.

Jon groaned. "Cassy is that true? Don't you know when I'm going home?"

"No, I don't know hon, as the doctors have just been concerned about you waking up. They haven't mentioned how long you'll be here."

"But if Ponch is only here for a night, that should be enough for me too." Jon whined, as the other two chuckled at him.

Cassy leaned over and kissed him. "You'll get out when they let you go and not before. Ponch wasn't knocked out. You were. Ponch wasn't as dehydrated as you were. Do I need to continue?"

"Okay, I know when I'm beaten," Jon grinned at her. "You're a hard woman at times Cassandra Baker, you know that?"

"Yep sure do. But it's for your own good, just remember that." She leaned over, wrapping her arms around him she hugged him tightly. "It doesn't matter how long you're here. All that matters is that I get to take you home. I was so worried about you." Tears threatened to escape from her eyes again.

Jon enclosed her in his arms and buried his face in the sweet smell of her hair, remembering how much he had wanted to do that yesterday. Realizing just how worried Cassy must have been, he knew that he had no right to complain about being in hospital.

He whispered in her ear. "I love you Cassy Baker."

Cassy pulled back and touched his cheek. "I love you too."

Jon smiled as he closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

###################

The sergeant turned off the freeway, focused on the task ahead of him as he headed for the Fort Tejon camping grounds. Nevertheless Terry Sullivan was nervous. Having just received the forensic report from LAPD as well as a report from Captain Hughes, he now knew who they were up against. Steven 'Butch' Williams and Mark Smith both had convictions for armed robbery, and Ricky Punter who had served time for home burglaries.

He couldn't help but smile as he remembered the captain's report. _There's certainly no honour_ _amongst thieves, is there?_ Harry Robertson hadn't held back anything back as he tried to make a deal with the captain in exchange for leniency.

Terry pulled up in front of the Ranger's Station, put the cruiser in park and leapt out almost in one motion. He dashed inside where he found Maree talking to Liam on the radio. Silently she handed him the mic.

"Liam, this is Sergeant Sullivan. What's going on out there?"

"Well, sir," Liam replied quietly. "They've just been sitting there playing cards..."

Maree studied Terry as he spoke. She took in the serious look on his usually jovial face, the hard glint in his brown eyes, but mostly she noticed the way he kept adjusting his gun belt and touching his service revolver. She waited until he had finished talking to Liam before raising her eyebrows and indicating the revolver.

"Are you expecting to use that thing?" she leaned against the desk which took up the majority of space in the small room.

His face relaxed as he looked at her. "God, I hope not. But I will if I have to."

"Fair enough. Which roads are you planning to use?"

"That's why I'm here." He unfolded a map on which he had black lines and red crosses marking various routes to the cabin. "We're splitting up and I thought we'd use these two roads here." His finger pointed to different markings on the map.

"That road is rough at the moment," she said indicating the road on the right. "So you'd be better off using this road and coming in behind them on foot here." Maree directed him to another road to the left of the first one. "There's plenty of cover with trees in that area, and if I remember correctly that shack has no windows at the back."

Terry nodded in agreement, then pointed to the second road he was planning to use. "What about this one?"

"This road will take you directly to the shack from the front, but if you parked here in this clearing, then walked through the trees there, they'd never see you coming."

Terry thought for a moment. "That sounds feasible. I knew it was a good idea to stop in here first." He folded up the map and turned to leave.

Maree touched him on the arm but didn't say a word, her eyes saying it all.

"Yeah, I'll be careful. We have a fool proof plan, don't we?"

####################

"What time is it Butch?" Ricky asked as he lit up another cigarette.

"Ten minutes since you last asked," sighed Butch. "The time isn't going to go any quicker just 'cuz you keep asking. It's quarter past three, okay. Just shut up and play!"

"Yeah, alright," Ricky mumbled.

They played for another 15 minutes, in which both Butch and Smithie won a hand each. It added to Ricky's mounting frustration.

"I've had enough of this shit," he scowled as he flung his cards down on the table. "You two have marked these cards, haven't ya?"

Butch looked up, amused. "You're not calling us cheats, are ya Ricky?"

He glanced at the pile of cash in front of Butch and the larger stack which Smithie had. To make things interesting they'd been playing with the proceeds from the robbery.

"Yeah, I am." Ricky stood up, and pointed to the piles of cash. "You're trying to cheat me outta my share, and I won't let you!"

Butch laughed. "Sit down and stop your whining ya little shithead."

"What did ya call me?"

"A little shithead. Ya wanna make something of it?" Butch stood up and glared while Smithie started to laugh.

"Butch is right. You're a whining, moaning little shithead who can't play cards for crap."

Their laughter at his expense, combined with the stress of the past twenty-four hours was too much for Ricky, and something inside him snapped. He was about to storm out of the shack when he caught sight of the stolen revolver which Smithie had carelessly thrown on a chair. Picking it up, he ran his finger over the barrel, a wicked smile playing on his lips. He took a deep breath, turned and pointed the gun at Smithie.

"Am I still a shithead?"

"Yeah, ya are," he said without flinching. "Now put it down Ricky 'cuz I know ya haven't got the balls to use it."

"I'll show ya who's got balls," he said as he cocked the gun and waved it back and forth them. "I don't hear ya laughing now Smithie."

"No, I guess you don't," he replied as he slipped his hand under the table. A moment later, Ricky was staring down the barrel of a Colt 45, and Smithie was chuckling. "Do you hear me laughing now?"

Ricky composure crumbled and he nearly wet himself. His hand started to tremble so he turned and headed for the door.

"I'll show you two. I'll find me something to practice on and then I'll be back. Maybe even your good for nothin nephew," he shouted as he slammed the door behind him and took off down the road, with the revolver still in his hand. Butch and Smithie looked at each other and cracked up.

"God, he is a little shithead, isn't he?" Smithie said as he tucked the gun back in his waistband.

"Yeah, you can say that again." Butch shuffled the cards. "Come on, let's play some more while he cools down."

Outside in the State Park, Terry was ready to give the signal to move in when the front door to the shack opened and they saw someone come out. They heard him shouting as he slammed the door and they couldn't miss the revolver he was waving around. Even from a distance they could tell it was one of theirs. Terry held his men back as they watched him stalk off down the road but suddenly he stopped, turned around and headed towards the station wagon parked nearby. He hopped in the car and they saw him bend down. The car roared into life and next thing they knew it was screeching off down the road.

The moment the car was out of sight, Terry gave the order for two cruiser officers to follow the suspect. He then gave the signal for his remaining men to converge on the shack. Four officers approached from the rear and the remaining two from the front, guns at the ready.

Butch glanced up as he heard Ricky drive away and just shook his head. He turned his attention back to his cards and the lousy hand he had dealt, sighing when Smithie promptly won that hand. As Butch started to deal the next hand, all hell suddenly broke loose around them.

The front and back doors were kicked open and both men jumped to their feet as the room abruptly filled with tan clad police. Smithie's gun was out in a second, pointing at several officers at once.

"Put your weapon down now!" Sergeant Terry Sullivan ordered as he stared the older man down.

Smithie was wise enough to realize that he wasn't going to win this one as he reluctantly put the Colt 45 on the table. Both he and Butch put their hands up and they were quickly cuffed and marched outside.

Butch glared at the officer holding him. "How did you find us out here?"

Terry chuckled. "Let's just say, disturbing the peace isn't the smartest move to make."

Butch and Smithie looked at one another confused, until the penny dropped and they both exclaimed, "Ricky!"

"Wait till I get my hands on that little creep. He'll wish he was dead," Butch growled.

"You can deal with him on your own time," the sergeant said grimly. "Right now you're on mine and we've got plenty of charges for you two. Steven Williams and Mark Smith, isn't it? Robbery, imprisonment and attempted murder. How's that for starters?"

"Butch, the name is Butch! I haven't been called that in years," he snarled. "How'd you know, anyways?"

"Does the name Harry Robertson ring any bells with you?" asked Terry.

"Shit!" Butch shook his head in disgust.

"Come on, let's go," ordered Terry, leading them away.

Smithie cautiously glanced around hoping that his nephew hadn't been captured as well. It'd been well over an hour since he'd left to go for his walk, and he still hadn't returned. _The pigs aren't going to hear about him from me, that's for sure. Butch will keep his mouth shut too, but Ricky... He's dumb enough to think he could shoot himself outta trouble. Hopefully they'll pump him full of lead and then he'll never get the chance to squeal on Jase. Never did like Ricky all that much. _At that moment, aHispanic officer walked over to the group, and Smithie's heart sank._ Ah shit! That dark haired pig we locked up yesterday will spill the beans, for sure. Please Jason, stay away..._

####################

Ricky wasn't sure where he was going when he took off down the road. _Maybe I will hunt out Jason and practice shooting at him. That'd show them all, especially Smithie who thinks he's such a hot shot with a gun. Yeah, that'd show them that I mean business when I tell them Jason's dead. _

He drove for a few more minutes before he heard the sirens. Looking in his rear-view mirror he saw two CHP cars behind him, both with their lights flashing. He panicked and pressed his foot down hard on the accelerator. The car sped up but the CHP were gaining all the time. He sped past the Ranger's Station and realized he was heading towards the freeway. He smiled wickedly. _All I gotta do is reach the freeway, and I'm home free! _

The road made a sudden sharp turn to the right and then one to the left. He managed to manoeuvre around them with the tires throwing up dust from the loose gravel at the edges, but Ricky was fast losing control. Unfortunately, he didn't see the large oak tree around the next bend until it was too late, hitting it with a resounding bang. As the officers approached the vehicle, all was silent in the car except for the glass in the windshield which piece by piece fell onto the lifeless body, now lying unrecognisable on the hood of the car.

####################

Jason heard the car as Ricky screeched down the road but he didn't think much about it as he headed back to the shack. He'd been gone longer than he had intended, but the day was such a pleasant one that he'd kept walking. As he approached the rickety old cabin he heard people shouting and ducked behind a large flannelbush. Peering through the leaves, he watched as his uncle and Butch were led out with handcuffs on their wrists. There was no sign of Ricky so Jason guessed that he'd taken off in the car.

After several nerve-wracking minutes, Jason realized that the police weren't looking for him. They'd marched Butch and Smithie away while other officers went back into the shack. A few minutes later they came out with a couple of plastic bags, walked around the cabin once more and then left.

Jason stayed where he was for another half an hour before heading into the shack. There was only one thing of interest for him there: the old backpack he had found. Going straight to the cupboard, he let out a whoop of joy. "They didn't find it!" He took out the novels and pulled out the plastic bag. His share of the money was there, all $140,000 of it. Stuffing the money back in the bag, he grabbed some of their supplies and his jacket.

He knew it would soon be dark so he decided to go back towards the lake. _I'll spend the night in that_ _log cabin I saw,_ he thought as he started off once more. _Today, I'm still a fugitive, but_ _tomorrow...tomorrow I'm free!_

####################

Joe strolled through the hospital to room 32 with a smile on his face and a spring in his step. _Thank goodness I was finally able to leave the station._ _That paperwork never gets any easier_, he thought as he pressed the button for the elevator. _I promised Cassy I'd be down here within the hour after she called me about Jon, but it's now_ _after five._ The elevator door opened and he stepped inside, thoughts still going through his head. _Gosh, that captain_ _can talk._ He shook his head gently, as he remembered the phone call from Captain Hughes. _Jon and Frank will be relieved to hear that those bastards were captured today. Shame though that one of them had to die, nobody deserves that._

He opened the door to the pleasant sound of Ponch laughing followed by a chuckle from Jon as Grossie finished telling one of his silly jokes.

"That's the best sound I've heard all day," Joe said with a grin.

"I've got plenty more Sarge. How many do ya want to hear?" asked Grossie, chuckling.

"None," Joe replied as he walked over to Jon. "God, you're a sight for sore eyes. Do you have any idea how many hairs on my head have turned grey over the past day and a half?"

Jon grinned. "Quite a few I would guess from what I've been hearing. I remember very little from yesterday."

"That's probably a good thing," Joe patted Jon's shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Getting better by the minute. The ache in my head isn't as bad and I've had a massage which has freed my neck up. I'm sure I'll be able to go home tomorrow when Ponch leaves."

Ponch chuckled loudly. "You wish partner. Our good Dr. Burke isn't going to allow it and your little missus isn't going to agree to it either, no matter how much she wants you back home."

"Since when did you become a doctor, Ponch?" Jon retorted.

Joe laughed. "There's not too much wrong with the pair of you. But Jon, if the Doctor wants you to stay put, you stay put and that's an order."

"Can you boss us around while we're in here?" Ponch asked with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Isn't this out of your jurisdiction?"

"That's a big word Ponch, but I didn't hear you getting bossed around, only me." Jon's eyes also had a glint in them. "But I think you're right. Hospitals are off limits for sergeants, aren't they?"

"Not for this sergeant, they're not," Joe chortled. "Speaking of the little missus, where is your lovely wife?"

"Bonnie took her home to get some pajamas for Jon and a change of clothes for me," Ponch answered. "For when I go home tomorrow," he added with a laugh.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Yeah rub it in partner, why don't ya."

"Did Grossie tell you the news?" asked Joe.

"No, I left that for you Sarge," he replied, biting into the apple he'd taken off Ponch's tray.

Joe sat down on the edge of Jon's bed. "The three men who put you in here were caught this afternoon. Well, two were caught and one smashed into a tree and that was the end of him."

"What about the fourth one? Did you get him too?" Ponch asked seriously as he looked at Joe.

"There were four of them? LAPD were certain that there were only three who held up the bank, but they weren't sure if there was a driver or not."

"There was definitely four of them, Sarge." Ponch thought for a moment. "The one with the gun got called Smithie by the man giving the orders. The third one looked a bit younger than those two, and the fourth one was just a kid really."

"Steven Williams and Mark Smith were caught and Ricky Punter was the one killed. The first two are in their thirties and Punter was 27. They all had records," Joe paused as he remembered the phone call to the station. "One of the four made a call to the Station last night. It must have been the kid as I can't see someone with their history having a conscience."

"There was a phone call?" queried Jon.

Joe nodded. "There's a lot you don't know I'm afraid."

"Well, you'd better fill us in then," said Ponch as he looked at Jon who nodded in agreement.

Joe spent the next 20 minutes or so telling them about the events of the previous day. He started from the time that Bear arrived at the storage yard and ended with the phone call to Central and the ensuring mix ups with passing the information on.

"Cadet Waugh is going to receive an official warning regarding her part in it. She's lucky to still have a career with the CHP," Joe finished and looked at his two stunned officers. "Everything that could go wrong, went wrong I'm afraid. We should have had you outta there sooner than we did, and I'm sorry for that."

Jon spoke first. "None of this is your fault Sarge. These things happen. Will there be a search for the kid?"

"I'll pass the information onto LAPD. It'll be their call."

"He didn't do much out there yesterday," Ponch said as he recalled Jason's face and the uncertainty on it. "He didn't shove a gun in my face and I'm certain he didn't touch Jon, not if the look of shock on his face was anything to go by. He wasn't in the bank if LAPD's information is correct, and he did make that phone call."

"What are you saying Frank?"

"Perhaps we just forget there were four of them and settle for three of them. The ones who obviously set this up."

"That's a big call to make Frank."

"Yeah, I know. But where do you start looking? If he wasn't out there today with the other three, he could be anywhere by now. Gosh he could be in Australia for all we know."

Joe was amused. "Australia you think?"

Ponch laughed. "Yeah, he could be hiding out with the kangaroos that they have hopping down the streets over there."

"Or hanging out with Crocodile Dundee and that knife of his," added Grossie.

"Alright I get the picture. He could be anywhere. I still have to pass the information onto LAPD but I can certainly pass your thoughts on with it. I'm sure they're happy with the results they've been given today, and by one of our smallest stations too. The officers at Fort Tejon can certainly be proud of themselves. Is that okay with you, Jon?"

Joe looked at him and smiled. He wasn't going to get an answer, at least not tonight as Jon was sound asleep. Joe took that as a signal to leave. Saying goodbye to Ponch, he guided Grossie towards the door and they left. Ponch closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep as well.

####################

It was around lunchtime the next day when Jon woke up and looked around for Cassy, but she wasn't there. He glanced at the clock in the room and realized that she must have gone to get some lunch. It was tranquil in the room now that Ponch had been released. The morning had been quite hectic with doctors, nurses and visitors, and Jon was glad to get some peace and quiet.

Cassy came back into the room and smiled when she saw that he was awake. "Hi honey. I was hoping to get back before you woke up but you've beat me to it."

She went to sit down on the chair but Jon grinned at her and patted the bed. "Come and join me up here. Now that we're alone you can tell me about your doctor's appointment."

Cassy slipped her shoes off and climbed up next to him. There wasn't much room but she didn't mind snuggling in close. Jon put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head. "Okay sweetie, spill it. What did the doctor say?"

Cassy looked up at him and smiled softly. "We're having a baby."

"A baby? You're....you're pregnant?" Jon stumbled over his words as he took in Cassy's news.

"Yes Jon. A baby." Cassy looked into his eyes trying to gauge his reaction.

"A baby?" He repeated. As the words finally sunk in his face lit up in a huge smile and he hugged her tightly. "Oh my God Cassy. We're having a baby."

"Yes we are. So you're happy?"

"Oh sweetie, of course I am. I just wasn't expecting that sort of news. It's startled me a bit but it's great." Jon tilted her face up and tenderly kissed her on the lips. "But how did it happen?"

Cassy grinned wickedly. "Well you probably kissed me like that and then I did this." She slipped her hand inside Jon's pajama top and ran her fingers over his chest. "And then you would have put your hand here." She placed Jon's hand on her breast before leaning in closer and nuzzling his neck.

"Hmmm Cass, I think I know all about the birds and the bees," Jon moaned as she continued to run her hands all over him. "Cassy! Stop that you wicked woman. Someone might come in. I'm supposed to be resting, aren't I?"

"Yeah but there's one part of you that isn't."

"I know," Jon moaned again as he took her hand and placed it above the bed covers. "You'd better keep that where I can see it."

Cassy giggled. "You're no fun Jon, no fun at all."

"I'm saving my fun for when you take me home."

"Is that a promise?"

"Oh, you bet it is," grinned Jon. "So how did this happen? I thought the Pill was 100% effective or close to it."

"Remember that course of antibiotics I had to take about six weeks ago? Well apparently on rare occasions that can affect the Pill. So guess what?"

"We hit the jackpot."

"Yep we sure did." Cassy snuggled in close again as they discussed their unexpected but wonderful surprise.

####################

It was later that evening when Ponch arrived for a visit.

"Hi partner," he said, sitting himself down on the chair. "Are they letting you go tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me Ponch?" Jon asked with a touch of annoyance.

"Tell you what?" Ponch looked puzzled as he took in his partner's unusually stern look.

"That you saved my life. David Collins, one of the paramedics that rescued us, stopped by to see how I was and he told me what you had done. You should have told me."

"I'm sorry Jon. I didn't think it was anything special. I only did what you would have done for me."

"Nothing special," Jon looked at Ponch in disbelief. "You save my life and think it's nothing?"

"You know how modest I am," he tried to lighten the mood.

"You? _Modest?_" Jon couldn't help but chuckle at his partner. "Anyway Ponch, thanks. Cassy and I will always be grateful."

"Forget it Jon, I'm sure I probably owe you one anyway. Speaking of Cassy, where is she?"

"I made her go home and rest."

"She okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine just a bit tired that's all."

Ponch grinned. "Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Like what?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe about the pitter-patter of tiny feet?"

Jon smiled. "How'd you know?"

"I guessed. Cassy was so emotional yesterday and you'd said she'd been sick. So I'm right?"

"Yep. We're having a baby."

"Way to go partner. Congratulations," Ponch leaned over, shook Jon's hand and patted him on the shoulder at the same time.

"Thanks Ponch."

"You know Jon. If you and Cassy really want to thank me you could name the baby after me. Frank Baker doesn't sound half bad," Ponch said as he tried to keep a straight face.

"And what if we have a girl?"

"No problem. Call her Frances that'd be okay with me too."

Jon chuckled. "You know Ponch, I don't think my life would be worth living if I agreed to that. Cassy loves you but somehow I can't see her going along with that. How about you be the favourite uncle instead?"

"Deal. Oh Jon, this is going to be great. I'll teach the little tyke how to wrap sergeants around his little finger and how to have girls falling at his feet."

"Ponch..."

The End.

Acknowledgments: Many, many thanks to my wonderful friend and Beta Reader Dayna. Thanks so much for taking this amazing journey with me, you've pushed me and made me roll my eyes at you at times, but it's been worth it. I've cut down on my comma use, use pronouns more instead of nouns and hopefully no more 3rd person. You've helped me so much. Thank you!


End file.
